


The Handsome Jackpot

by ThatNeedyZombie



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A grumpy alpha, ABO, After BL2 Events, Age Difference, Alpha Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doppelganger, Fanboy Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Handsome Jackpot, M/M, Omega Rhys, Omega Verse, Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Spoilers Borderlands 3 DLC, Sugar Baby Rhys (Borderlands), Sugar Daddy Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Thirsty Rhys (Borderlands), a lot of spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: Handsome Jack has everything a man could dream of : A LOT of money, slav- *employees, and even the biggest Casino in the Galaxy ! Honeslty, his life seems perfect this way. This, until he meets a curious omega working at the Handsome Jackpot. A brat named Rhys.Important notes :-SPOILERS BL3 DLC !!!!!!!!!!!!-Rhys is 23, Jack is 45-English isn't my native language, but for this fic I've the help of my friendSparkyAnd I've also got the help ofAly! If you got the time, check at their stuff, they're great, and I wouldn't be writing if I didn't have them both haha-Harass me on twitter :@ThatNeedyZombie
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 149





	1. The scent

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read it if you don't want to have spoilers for bl3 ! (like characters, locations, ...)  
> This fic will quickly have daddy kink ;p (Like it starts chapter 2)

Jack looked at his casino, proud of himself and all the hard work he put into it! Moxxi? Moxxi, who? He only knew about a place named Foxxxi’s, that was all! HE did the hard work: being rich! Rich enough to build other peoples dreams. In the end, the poor can keep their dreams, men like him _live_ them.

A huge smirk across his face, Jack had just finished the ad for the Handsome Jackpot -nice name? Yes of course it’s a nice name, he chose it! – and walked on the empty streets soon to be filled by thousands of players. All soon to be broke. House always wins, baby!  
Jack wasn’t going to make anyone rich, only a bunch of losers highly invited to lose more. Same for those who were about to work here.  
He picked them up just like he did most of his doppelgangers, broke idiots who needed money for their studies, or whatever. Jack didn’t care. Only thing that mattered: These idiotic low workers wouldn’t cost much. And so, made him richer!

The Alpha laughed at that, slowly walking to regain the tallest, thiccest, building that could be seen in the Handsome Jackpot. If he was honest with himself, he’d say this tower reminded him of his dick!  
His laughs filled the largest street of this space station, echoing in the different restaurants and casino floors. So good to be alive! Pandora was his, the warrior had turned everything into ashes and the hero was now rebuilding a brand new world. Statues of him everywhere, just to be sure nobody would forget who saved their miserable lives from the bandits. Because of course, no more bandits down there! Thanks to THE Handsome Jack.

Jack saw the grand opening of the Handsome Jackpot as the ultimate celebration of his success. Too bad the crimson raiders, the vault hunters, and even Moxxi, weren’t there anymore to see this.  
His laughs became louder as the man fought the memories of everything he sacrificed to save the world, at least it was how Jack thought of it. He was a hero and nothing else.  
Not even a fa… Jack stopped his thought half way as something caught his attention…

A smell, a scent, an omega scent was floating around him. Nothing surprising, these boring creatures were good at getting themselves into debts. There must’ve been many of them in those tiny apartments employees would live in for as long as they worked there, but this scent was… different. So strong, even though, nobody seemed to be near.  
Jack stopped, cautiously looking around him while his hands slowly went to his gun. _An assassin? Already?_  
He almost burst into laughter. An omega assassin hiding somewhere nearby and waiting to kill him? Handsome Jack? It sounded like a lazy joke!  
“I know you’re here kiddo, come now and I’ll make it quick. Don’t, and… I’ll simply throw you in with the trash and see how long you survive in the compactor.” Nothing, not a sound could be heard, only the scent remained.

Jack took a step forward and felt something under his foot, a badge left on the floor near a restaurant. He frowned and read the weird name written on it, moving his thumb on the white letters. “Reece? Rice?” Rhys…  
Somehow, he thought the name went well with the scent. Sugar, vanilla and a little something he couldn’t name but liked anyway.  
These badges were for the bartenders, and the colours indicated they were working in this very area. Jack smirked. Maybe this distracted omega would be the first one to die here, well others had died here already but not as an example to make everyone understand: Don’t bother Handsome Jack. And this kiddo? He made Jack lose precious time! Time is money.

The Alpha looked at a trash bin near him, but changed his mind. The scent helped him to calm down when he needed, it stopped ghosts from the past ruining his mood, so he would keep it just a little longer.

***

The omega looked under his bed, hair messy and tie undone as he couldn’t focus on anything. The back of his head hit the underside of the bed, that would leave a bruise…  
“I can’t find my badge!” panicked Rhys, shaking as he was already late for his first day at work. Where could he have left it? He felt so dumb, Vaughn told him a thousand times to be cautious. Hyperion wasn’t the nicest company to work for, he’d have to pay to get a new one. And maybe he’d have to do the tests again and wait a few days before working. He couldn’t! Not with his debts!

“Breath, petite Rhys. Take mine, you’ll only have to print a new name on it.”  
“Oh thanks!” Breathed Rhys, taking the badge Ember gave him. She received two, like everyone else working in the Vice District. Hygienic reasons. One was supposed to be used there, while the other should be used everywhere else on the station.  
“Use the printer close to the Broken Wiener, there’s a secret room. Code to enter is BA3K. And don’t worry, pretty much everyone has used it already.”  
“And I won’t even ask how you know about this! But aren’t you scared if they find out you only have one badge?”  
Ember laughed softly, this Alpha feared nothing! Not even the ‘Grand Méchant Jack’. Rhys though, feared the Big Bad Jack.  
Even though, the posters on his closet of a bedroom told another story! Jack was his wet dream, the Alpha he couldn’t wait to see at least once! He took this job for this reason, he wanted a chance to see Handsome Jack, even from far across the crowd. It’d be worth it!  
Maybe it would happen tonight, if he was lucky! And if nobody ejected him from the casino before tonight!

He did his hair fast, well, as fast as he could. Wasn’t going to look like crap for his first day! Looking at his reflections in the mirror of the apartment he shared with Ember and Vaughn, he wondered if there was a chance for him to catch Jack’s attention. No, probably not!  
Thousands of people would be there for his arrival tonight. The casino’s entrance and main street would be filled by so many people, maybe even omegas in their heat. And he was just… really hot, but not hot enough to be the only person someone like Handsome Jack would look at. Still, he could dream, right?

“See you tonight!” he shouted, pulling on his left shoe whilst leaving the apartment.  
“Password for the pc is AMWLRH. Be careful with your echo eye, petite Rhys.”  
He nodded before running down the stairs, he’s going to be so late! His boss, Hugo Vasquez, wouldn’t be too pleased about it but he has a crush on Rhys. Wouldn’t be so bad to just pretend something could happen between them to keep his job… It was just pretend.

He ran to the main street, heart pounding but a bit relieved as he saw many others employees running too. It was to be expected today, the first day for many of them. It would get better with time, at least he hoped.  
The loaderbots walking among them, red eyes scowling these people like they were walking trash, were threatening enough to give everyone the need to learn fast.

Rhys stopped running once closer to the Broken Wiener, trying to look casual, like he wasn’t already going to do something illegal for his first day. He needed his badge, and couldn’t admit he lost it already! And Ember said everyone already did this so, it was fine.  
He stopped a few step away from the ‘secret’ room. _Not so secret judging by how the door could be seen from the street._ Pretending to work on his tie, he waited for two loaderbots to pass him before he ran to the door, quickly entering the code.

Once inside, the door closed behind him. He placed the badge on the printer and went to the computer. An impressive one at that, Hyperion technology was by far his favorite, and not only because of Handsome Jack! He liked his blue eye and his arm prosthetic very much, even thought they were the main reasons he had debts…  
It seemed easy, entering in the program once the password was confirmed, he wrote his name and only had to press one button… And that’s when his dear boss chose to call him. He didn’t answer, closing his echo eye as soon as he felt the communication entering and the program to receive a call opening.

Okay so… He loved his echo eye, but it had a really annoying bug. Something he tried to fix but couldn’t, because it hurt too much and he would eventually pass out after a few minutes of trying. After a few weeks of work, he would see someone to fix this without damaging his brain or eye, but in the meanwhile… The hack still happened. And not a little one, like making the microwave turn on or the radio during the night, he hacked a Hyperion computer, in a secret room! Ember warned him, he should’ve turned the echo eye off, what was wrong with him? If only he hadn’t been so worried about being fired!

Too late, the hack was done and he now had to fix it as fast as he could, or he’d be very late to work. At first, he thought he’d only hacked this very computer, and accessed the secret documents inside but nope. It had to be worse!  
He swallowed, looking at the numbers, all that money, Hyperion money, HANDSOME JACK money and knew he was fucked.  
Nervously, he closed every window the eye had opened, shutting down everything while his hands were shaking, it had bypassed every security protocol, some say those were some Handsome Jack created himself!  
That was scary. He couldn’t wait to get rid of this bug, but now, he needed to act fast! He reactivated the security programs feeling sick to his stomach, panic depriving him of breathing.

_Damn it, hurry…_ He thought to himself. Maybe nobody would notice? He could run, just go to work and pretend nothing happened…  
Just when he thought about this, the door opened and someone entered the room, closing it behind them.

He stood up quickly after he tried to tear out the wires out of desperation, feeling better at the sight of the person making his way to him. If it wasn’t luck!

“Oh Timothy!! You got here right on time. And you’ve got my badge!! Where did you find it?” Rhys took it quick, kissing the man’s cheek. Too happy to see a friend coming to his rescue. Without losing a second, he added “I made a huge mistake, I think I might’ve hacked the whole casino itself but I only wanted to print a new badge. I promise. Can you use your magic hand to fix this, please?” He begged, a desperate expression on his face, fingers clenched on the older man’s jacket.

Timothy scent was different. Stronger, hypnotizing even, but Rhys knew this came from the scent added to his Handsome Jack outfit. Timothy was the Jack for the main street, he would sign autographs, take pictures, and be handsome pretending to be someone else every day for an indeterminate amount of time. That was, until he didn’t have student debts anymore.  
Details were important, they even did everything to make his scent closer to Jack’s one. Something to turn on every omega crossing his path.

Except…

***

Jack had watched all these damn idiots running down the streets, wanting to kill them all for being late. First day, _THE DAY_ , and so many had the guts to be fucking late? If he had a sniper…  
Using the different screens in his office, he looked at them all while eating pretzels. He hates pretzels, but eats them anyway. Like, he hated everyone on this space station, but kept an eye on them. Jack enjoyed trying to piss himself off.  
It was worst today, the grand opening, his official entrance during the night, he would be surrounded by thousands of idiots not worthy of his time… Fortunately, the badge was still there to help him calm down. Help him not to think too much about… Her. And everything else.

Rhysie… He hadn’t check out information on the omega yet, why would he have anyway? Maybe he would kill him later, because the idiot lost his badge even before the day one, and then he could keep his shirt or whatever. Keep himself under the stupid scent until he found something else that had the same effect. A new drug, for example.

Lazily swinging in his yellow chair, the CEO almost choked on his food when he saw an idiot falling hard on the floor, dropping his suitcase and breaking his echo device. He expected a lot of this, the funny shit! The knock at the door pulled the man from his laughing.  
 _Of course, someone had to bother him now!_ His new PA entered the room like it was an open bar, a dude he called Pretty Boy because he looked like… Everything but pretty!  
“Excuse me sir… But somebody just hacked the Casino. It seems to have come from your computer close to the Broken Wiener…” Pretty Boy almost wanted to add that this very secret room was too well known and too easy to access but he kept silent. Best to not bother Handsome Jack. He probably even did it on purpose, to have an excuse to brutally murder someone.  
“Finally, some good news!” Exclaimed Jack, who felt legitimately so bored all night. “Call the loaderbot back, I’ll take care of this myself.”  
“As you wish, sir.”

Jack stretched on his chair before he suddenly stood up, gun ready. Someone already trying to play with him, and was worried about being bored!! Of course, he was a little mad too.  
What to do to this thing trying to steal, or even worse, destroy HIS Casino? Crushing his bones and staining the wall with his blood seemed a good idea, but he could strangle him too… One or the other, it would be fun. More than being behind a screen.  
Before he left the office, he lazily placed the badge in his pocket, letting it half hang out. He didn’t care about it, but maybe after this murder, he could check the different restaurants and find the bartender.

The bartender… Rhys... who was now one step in front of him. Filling the room with the fucking scent of sugar, vanilla, and _damn what WAS that last thing?_  
The kid really believed he was there to help him, obviously one of Tim’s friends… This doppelganger knew and was friends with everyone.

  
“Tim, hurry up! I’m already late and if the security finds out…” Poor thing was shaking, so nervous he couldn’t stop moving, almost like he had to pee. It was kind of cute.  
How could he have guessed the man in front of him was the CEO himself and not a doppelganger?

Jack looked at this young omega, eyeing him up and down. He was breathtaking to say the least. Tall, pale skin, tattoos, a yellow and black robot arm he proudly displayed as his shirt is missing a sleeve and those lips…damn... It gave Jack many ideas but, he wasn’t there for this, right? He was supposed to kill this damn idiot. Throw his corpse in the compactor.

  
“Come on Tim, be my hero!” The omega sounded _desperate._

Without thinking, Jack rolled his eyes and sauntered to the computer, wondering how a bartender could’ve hacked the station by accident. It definitely didn’t look like he was lying…

  
“How did you do that kiddo?”

Rhys tilted his head at the nickname, he was not used to hear Tim calling him that. Probably too much into the character today. Best was for him to not blush too much, or his fanboy side would take over his brain.

“My echo eye… The bug did it. Not me, not really. You were right, I need to fix that as soon as possible or I’ll get my ass kicked off the station!”

  
Jack hummed something to himself, feeling weird as the omega kept holding his jacket. Poor thing was terrified, the alpha could tell only by his scent, but he wanted to scare him just a little bit more. He craved making this omega tremble.

  
“Kicked Off? You know worse things can happen, right kiddo? Imagine if someone else had entered the room… Loaderbots, for example. They would’ve shot you without questioning the reason you’re here.”

  
The omega quickly nodded, biting his lips before flashing a timid smiling.

“But it didn’t happen! Please, hurry Tim and stop scaring me! Have some mercy. I’ll be seeing Hugo after. and you know he’s such a dick to me!”

Hugo? Jack glanced at the kid,. Fixing everything so easily was boring. Rhysie had almost fixed it all by himself, impressive for a bartender who still looked like had to take a piss.

  
“Well… Move your bubble ass, kitten. Gotta check some private stuff.”

  
Rhys’ eyes widened. “You really are into character today, it’s impressive!” Rhys exclaimed, looking everywhere but at the computer screen, the faint tint of red on his ears. Well, he glanced only once or twice out of curiosity, that was all. He didn’t mention anything about Timothy not using his new robot hand, as long as he wasn’t thrown out of the Handsome Jackpot before tonight!

  
“And everything is fixed, kitten. Don’t forget your friend’s badge on the printer.”  
 _Wait, what? You are letting him leave?_ Jack almost wanted to argue with himself, only reason he didn’t was the kid’s reaction.

“Thanks!” The omega exclaimed as he hugged Jack tightly, his bonding gland exposed like he didn’t fear anything in the world, even Handsome Jack. Jack took a deep breath of his scent, petting the omega’s head and resisting the urge to put his lips on his just to have of a little taste of him. Many questions, wants and needs made their way into Jack’s brain. W _hy didn’t he just shoot Rhys? Why did he help him out without saying who he was? And why the only reason he wanted to tell him was that it’d be easier to have him on his god damn knees??_

Rhys broke the hug, suddenly remembering he needed to be at work! He rushed to the door before looking one last time at, who he truly believed was, Tim.

  
“If you want we can meet at the Grand opening station tonight! Everyone says Handsome himself will be there… Just, if you want, of course.”

  
“I’d be a fool to miss that, kiddo!”

  
And just like that, the omega was gone and Jack…? He stayed there five whole minutes, wondering what just hell happened.


	2. Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t understand…” Tim frowned in incomprehension. “You want me to be you tonight for your spectacular entrance? I thought…”
> 
> “No, you don’t think for yourself, okay TimTam? I’m the one who thinks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm soo late ! This chap had been so hard to write xD

“I don’t understand…” Tim frowned in incomprehension. “You want me to be you tonight for your spectacular entrance? I thought…”

  
“No, you don’t think for yourself, okay TimTam? I’m the one who thinks.” Jack paced up and down in front of his desk, hands clenched behind his back like he was about to reveal one of his so famous plans to make the whole universe better. But it wasn’t it. Or he would’ve started maniacally laughing while talking. Instead, he stayed silent until Tim opened his mouth to… breathe. Just breathe. Even this he was scared to do while Jack acted like that. All mysterious.

“You wanna get rid of your student debts? Having a better life somewhere in this galaxy with your real, dumb and boring identity? Then do as I say!” For a minute, Tim wanted to talk back but he chose to not. Jack seemed more and more mad about something and this could’ve been absolutely anything!

  
“Also, you won’t see your friends until I say so.”

  
“Why?” Tim asked. It was impossible to shut his mouth, and he didn’t deserve to be punished. What was happening? The whole thing seemed weird. How many times had Jack told his body doubles that not one of them were talented enough to pretend being him for his entrance tonight? And now he wanted Tim to do it and, for no reason at all? And, on top of that, he was forbidden him to see his friends?

  
“Are you asking me for justification, TimTam?” Voice angry, Jack dangerously walked close to Tim. The other alpha didn’t move, not even taking a step back as Jack faced him.  
He knew him too well. Speaking was dangerous, but showing fear was worse.

There were many things Timothy Lawrence didn’t know. What he was studying before he got this job. The fact that Jack wanted to bang his friend while pretending to be him. And finally, that little thing that nobody could’ve guessed: Jack would never kill Tim. The doppelganger was all he had left. He hadn’t even put a scar on his face. Tim had to pretend he had one because he was instructed to do so.

“Anything you wanna tell me, cupcake?”

  
Tim swallowed and spoke: “Casual outfit or something fancy for tonight?”

  
Jack smirked.

***

After he had been yelled at by Hugo Vasquez for being late, Rhys did everything to be the best bartender the Siren’s Burger Bar had ever seen. Which, ironically, was easy since there were only three of them and it opened only for the first time that morning. He wasn’t perfect, of course, nobody was that day. It seemed like everything they learned the last few days before the opening had been forgotten. Too many people came. The Hero who saved Pandora built this place! How could anyone resist to not come and see? It was their chance to step into the Handsome Jack world, getting to know a little bit of the man behind the hero.  
Yellow and black was everywhere on the space station, men and women wearing them not as a celebration for Hyperion but Handsome Jack.

Trapped behind the bar, socks soaked because of the large mug full of beer he dropped on the floor, Rhys soon envied all those folks coming here just to have fun while he was forced to work for Vasquez!  
He had spent a lot of his free time walking around the station the previous days. He wasn’t allowed to go to every district but he still saw a lot to make his fanboy side happy. So many statues, posters, figures, all the merchandise celebrating his hero… He didn’t buy anything though. He needed to save some money for his echo eye but once it’s be done, he’ll go crazy with that!  
Vaughn will roll his eyes at him but he’ll come to spend some quality time shopping with his bro!

The noise of another glass breaking made him close his eyes.

  
“Rhys, you take care of this!” Yelled Hugo from somewhere in the restaurant. At least the man had to work too… Rhys was pretty much his janitor.Not a huge punishment for coming to work thirty minutes late, but it annoyed Rhys so much.

  
“Only two more hours to go…” sighed Rhys, kneeling on the floor and cleaning the mess.

  
Drowned in the scent of too many alphas, betas and omegas, Rhys wondered how long his nose would manage to survive before exploding. As he thought, many omegas were experiencing their heat. It almost made him feel bad for Vasquez who had the bad luck to be in his rut. _Almost…_

As a single alpha, Hugo Vasquez couldn’t guess when his ruts were coming. It’s easier for those who’re bonded or a couple. Beta's can feel their partner’s heats or ruts coming, feeling it thorough their body and so, being ready to help their partners out. When dating an omega, Alpha’s ruts turn into a regular cycle, such as the omega’s heat. It worked similarly with Alpha/Alpha and Omega/Omega. Yet, sometimes it doesn’t work at all. Depending on the real feeling they have for each other. It needed to be love, true love. Rhys liked to see it as finding a soulmate. Someone who’s body would adapt to their lovers, like they became a complete person together.  
Maybe, just maybe, he would find his perfect mate someday. Right now though, he didn’t want to! Handsome Jack consumed way to much of the thoughts in his head for him to focus on someone else.

_Or maybe…_

No, that was bad! Tim had been so nice to him since the day he came here. He even helped Vaughn and him find their apartment, introduced them to Ember, making sure the three would get along well, giving them tips about the Station, and he even came to his rescue this morning! He couldn’t let his obsession over Jack ruin his friendship with Tim just because he made him feel things a few hours ago while dressing and acting like Handsome Jack would. He tried to forget about the idea of getting closer to Tim only to find himself nervous about tonight. Ember wasn’t interested at all by the event and Vaughn had to work. so it’d be only the two of them… Only him and Tim who truly was too much into character. It was bad enough he didn’t have the time to get home, take a shower and put on nice clothes! Another though worried him... Would Tim know where to find him? Would he come to the restaurant to pick him or meet him at his apartment?

A sudden wave of pain made him stop thinking. A sharp piece of glass cut into the flesh on his human hand, blood trickling down his fingers and painting the floor.  
It hurt so much, even more when he removed the glass before running to the staff bathroom to take care of this. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he applied warm water on the wound, wondering if it would leave a scar. _That’s what he earned for thinking about a friend in the wrong way_. It would be like pretending Tim didn’t have his own personality, trying to date him for all the wrong reasons…  
Rhys sighed. He was such a bad person! But not as bad as the one barking at the door before entering the room.

“Two more hours Rhys, that's all. Can’t you wait just a little more time?”

  
“I hurt myself.” Rhys had to bite his tongue to not say the things he had on mind, just like he accepted doing everything even though his job was bar tend, not to be a janitor or waiter. “And it’s the only break I’ve taken all day.” He’d started work around nine, meaning he’d spent almost nine hours without taking a little break. These working hours were crazy!

  
“Don’t you know it’s bad to lie to your boss, Rhys? With thirty minutes late, you had all the time you needed for a break. Move your ass or you’re fired.”

  
Rhys rolled his eyes, wanting to scream as he pressed a piece of toilet paper on the wound. Hugo wouldn’t fire him, not now. Rhys worked well and he needed everyone at least for the first month. But he could command him to work all night, and there was no way Rhys would miss his chance to see Handsome Jack's entrance.

He took a breath to keep smiling, his wound quickly wrapped with some gauze he grabbed from the restaurant’s pharmacy cabinet and worked his ass off until finally someone came to replace him two hours later. _Two of the longest hours of his life._ His feet hurt, hand felt numb, and he was mentally exhausted. At least, until he saw Tim waiting on a bench in front of the Siren’s burger bar.

Tim stood up as soon as he saw Rhys passing the two glasses doors, both softly smiling to each other. The kid looked a bit tired, hair messy and clothes loose but his voice was still filled with happiness, just like this morning. After Jack/Tim had helped him out.

  
“Happy you came.” Rhys kissed his cheek, pressing his lips just a little stronger than previously. “And thanks again for everything.”

  
The omega blushed when he got a kiss in return, so close to his mouth that he felt his heart bouncing in his chest. _No, he couldn’t catch feelings for Timothy, not like that, it’d be unfair to him._ Being loved just because he looks like someone else.

  
“Hey, my pleasure pumpkin. Come on, let’s grab something to eat.”

  
“Eh, I don’t think we’ve got the time…” Rhys was cut short by the weight of a strong arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulders. The Alpha wore a huge smile, guiding them in the crowd and ignoring all of those asking for an autograph.

“Tim, I think you should sign at least one or two… It’s your job.”  
Tim winked at him right before pushing a man aside so hard he almost fell. He’d been walking down the street only a few minutes and Jack already wanted to kill everyone! An idiot tried to stop him for a fucking selfie?! If only he could shoot him… Maybe Tim was right when he said, back a few months ago, that being a Handsome Jack on main street would be hard.

  
“Tim what’ve you done?! You’re going to get yourself into trouble!”

  
Ugh. Rhysie was cute but so damn stupid. A good thing somehow, he wasn’t going to let him know he was Jack! Not after sparing his life when he hacked the Casino, and letting him believe he was Tim back there. The kid would ask why he did all of that and the only reasonable solution would be to kill him of course! Why? Because Handsome Jack isn’t a weak alpha desperately wanting to bang an omega so bad that he chose to lie about his identity instead of… well... killing him as soon as he entered the secret room! Eventually, he would tell Rhys. Later. Or just, not tell him anything at all and disappear. Or fire him. Or kill him. Once Jack got what he wanted, it wouldn’t really matter. It was just a short obsession he would be quick to forget. It’d already happened with things like pizza, or whisky. One night with the omega would do, then he could focus on his Casino.

The hand grabbing his made the alpha stop thinking. Rhys now walked really close to him, nervously biting his lips as they pushed past people fighting. Over what? None of the men could tell. But the Loader Bots were already on their way. The Casino’s cells were about to receive their first guests! Maybe they’d end up in the compactor later, depending on how much money they’ve left and on Jack’s mood.  
He rubbed the slightly thinner hand with his thick fingers, smelling the fear in the omega’s scent.

  
“Scared, kiddo?”

“That could’ve been me…” He commented as the Loader Bot threatened the men, ready to shoot them. “I don’t know what I was thinking back there. Bet I’m too nervous to see Jack.”

  
The man smirked at that, now that could change a few things… But he needed to be careful. Tim probably already knew if Rhys was really into the hero, and he was still supposed to be Tim.  
Wasn’t this a little exciting? They stopped by a statue, Jack asked Rhys to stay there and left him alone. He got back five minutes later.

  
“How did you get all of this food so fast! The restaurants are flooded by the crowds!” stated Rhys, surprised, but happy to take the cone full of fries Tim handled him. He was starving! Funny for someone who worked all day at a place called the Siren’s Burger bar. Mouth already full, he asked: “How much I own you.”

  
“Nothing baby boy, daddy take care of this.” Assured Jack, a light smile splayed on his lips as he could smell the scent changing to something way more positive. _Way more exciting._ He sat down next to Rhys, both had their backs pressed against a bush. It was a change for Jack, sitting on the floor of the space station instead of watching people moving beneath his feet. Couldn’t say he enjoyed it though... but he loved being with Rhys and hearing his pretty voice. The kid complained about work while they ate, but Jack barely paid attention to the words, he only wanted to bring up the subjects he wanted.

  
“So, Handsome Jack kiddo, ready to see him?”

  
“Yes and no, I mean look at me. I almost hope he won’t see me looking like this. Speaking of which, we should go now or we’ll miss him.” Rhys went to stand up but the alpha stopped him, gently forcing him to stay sit.

  
“He’s going to be late, Handsome Jack is always late for these kinda things.” assured the alpha, a hand resting on Rhys’ thigh.

  
Blushing Rhys looked deeply into Timothy’s eyes before frowning: “Wait, yesterday you told me he could be there at any time of the day _‘cause he’s a diva._ ”

  
“I said that, kitten?” Jack tried to look innocent but he wanted to strangle Tim.

  
“Yes, you did… Many times in fact! You’re… different since this morning.”

Rhys narrowed his eyes, he missed something but had no clue on what? Maybe he was just too tired? No, Tim acted too different. And it was more than just staying into character. He was more confident, more aggressive and also, …

“Something wrong kiddo?”

  
The hand now stroked his thigh, it wasn’t gentle, more of a warning. Maybe Tim had done something wrong and was now forced to act like Jack until Handsome Jack himself tells him to? Rhys highly doubted it.  
He shook his head and pretended to be tired.

“Day’s been long. How was yours?”

  
“Signed a thousand autographs today. Everyone likes Handsome Jack, am I right? How could they not, though? I mean, when he isn’t a diva he’s freaking cool! Saving Pandora from all these bandits, if he wasn’t there, someone could’ve created a cult with them and torn the galaxy apart, you know! Saw that in a movie once. Story wasn’t that great but lessons where taught. Also, this Casino? Genius!”

  
Rhys nodded, finishing his fries and leaning into the arm now around his shoulders, thumb nicely rubbing the zone where flesh meets metal. It was so good he didn’t care about who was with him. Not Tim. Definitely not Tim! He would never talk like that about Jack, not that he disliked the CEO but, he wasn’t a fanboy like Rhys.

“Hey kiddo, what happened to your hand?” Jack noticed it when he helped the tired bartender to his feet. Well, he noticed the band but now, blood could be seen seeping on the surface. Rhys quickly explained, remembering that his hero was about to arrive and they needed to get to the Casino’s entrance. But the doppelganger didn’t move and kept holding his hand.

“And your boss didn’t give you a break to take better care of it?”

  
“Hugo is mean to me because I don’t want to have sex with him. Remember, _‘Tim’_?”

  
Jack let go of Rhys’ hand. The kid fucking knew! Not all though, or he would’ve died from a heart attack, but he knew Tim wasn’t here.  
For a second, Jack thought the omega was about to run away from the impostor, which is something probably every sane person in the galaxy would’ve done! But instead, he walked to Jack and grabbed his arm.

“Can you stay with me, please? There’s so many others alphas there and I’m a bit scared they’ll bother me”

  
How could he say no to these pretty mismatched eyes hopefully looking at him? No matter how much he tried to act like he didn’t care about them, he was still an alpha and felt the need to protect this begging omega. He kept Rhys close to him during their walk to the Casino’s entrance, and even closer once there. So many people, all waiting for the doors to open. So many idiots! Tim would do a good job, of course Jack himself would’ve been better, but still he trusted Tim. Everything was better like this anyway. If he wasn’t there, Rhys would’ve been all alone in the crowd, Tim too busy doing his job. He wondered why that even mattered. It wasn’t like the kid was anything other than a random omega he enjoyed the scent of. The said omega pressed his back against Jack.

  
“Sorry, cold…” quickly excused Rhys without moving. And was he smiling?! This fucking omega wasn’t like the others! He didn’t know the person with him, only that it wasn’t his friend but he acted like that?

Rhys crossed his arms, hands moving up and down along them as he tried to warm himself up. _Okay, maybe he really felt cold and so what?_ Jack wasn’t going to give him his vest! Cost more than the prosthetic the kid had, probably more than anything he ever owned in his life. Jack rolled his eyes and wrapped him in his strong arms, chin resting on the thin shoulder. Maybe, if the kid was too cold he could eventually give him the vest by the time Tim did his entrance… But Jack completely forgot about the vest when Rhys moved, just a bit but enough to make a point. The omega rubbed his ass a second time against the alpha’s crotch.

  
“What are you going kitten?”

  
“Nothing… daddy.” blush on his pretty face, he batted his eyelashes and looked at the doppelganger over his shoulder. Just another doppelganger, thought Rhys, a stranger he couldn’t hurt with his obsession over Handsome Jack. The man standing behind him was the only way to get just a little bit closer to his wet dream. Nothing wrong with that, they were both adults. And judging by how he could felt the other man’s cock twitching with interest against his ass, they both wanted the same thing.

  
“So you’re going to be a good boy for daddy and stop what you’re doing.” The Alpha whispered in his ear, lips brushing the lobe. “Or you’ll earn a spank.”

  
Rhys shivered at that, hearing this voice saying these words did things to his brain.

A voice suddenly came from all around them, Pretty Boy’s voice announcing the arrival of the Hero of Pandora, President of Hyperion… And so many title it took five real minutes to Pretty Boy to finish.  
Handsome Jack was there.

The giant door leaves opened and the people around them turned into a cheering crowd. The hero, the god finally appeared in front of their eyes, as Handsome as ever.  
Excitement hit everyone, taking the control of the crowd and turning it into a wave of acclamation's as Handsome Jack waved his hand in their direction. A huge winning smile across his face. Idiot, thought the man was himself. Timothy acted a little too much as Timothy but at least, people seemed to like that.

Sitting on the roof of a prestigious car, the doppelganger smiled widely, moving his hand like a stupid president of a low ranked society. It drove Jack crazy, what the hell Timothy was thinking? They ain’t fuckingTediore! But what made Jack want to punch a person right in the face, was the little whine coming from Rhysie as this person hit him with his elbow. An accident, maybe, but Jack didn’t care.

  
“Don’t fucking touch the omega, idiot!” growled Jack. And as to mark his territory, Jack gave a quick kiss on the too exposed omega’s bonding gland.  
The man chose to ignore them. Nobody would dare to get into a fight with an official HJ doppelganger, and moved somewhere far from them.

Rhys pressed himself harder in these strong arms, feeling more protected than he ever felt before.  
The omega grabbed both of the older man’s hands, rubbing the back of his head against the doppelganger torso. How could he focus on his hero now? His breath quickened, cock half hard trapped into his pants, Rhys only wanted this moment to be over so they could escape somewhere and…  
He whimpered as a wave of pain came from his echo eye. It happened sometimes, and of course it had to happen now that everything was perfect.  
Slowly, he rubbed his temple to ease the pain. It worked for about 2 minutes before the pain came back and made his cries a little bit louder. The doppelgangers fingers replaced his, forming circles around the cybernetic port.

  
“Does it happen a lot?” Rhys nodded in response, his face contoured in pain.

Jack looked down at him. What an imprudent cyborg! This could damage his brain, make him blind! It wasn’t a thing he could ignore!

“Have you seen a doctor? Recently?”

  
Rhys bit his lips and mumbled that he would go once he got his first pay check.

  
“No. Too long.” Jack looked at Tim. A few more minutes and he would walk to the fast travel. Once he was gone everybody would walk toward main street.  
It wasn’t the first time Jack heard about someone having to deal with those kind of problems, and being surrounded by too many people wouldn’t help! This, plus the fireworks about to start…

  
“Let’s go!” commanded Jack, too used to never explaining himself.

  
“Wait, no! It isn’t over!” Rhys tried to free himself but the older man was way too strong for him. Plus, he didn’t really want to be alone here.

“Where are we going?” He finally asked as they were heading into main street. Less people were there, well, less than at the entrance. Restaurants were full as much as the casino floors.

  
“Your apartment, I’ll fix your eyes before this thing makes you blind”

  
“Blind!?” Rhys’ eyes widened. Nobody warned him about that, was this doppelganger even serious?! It sounded like an excuse to go to his place and honestly, Rhys didn’t mind. Of course, he was sad he couldn’t see more of Handsome Jack but spending the night with a doppelganger without Vaughn and Ember knowing was somehow better...

“I-It’s a small apartment.” warned Rhys, wondering if this man was even listening to him since he seemed so busy looking at his ass. He opened the door and walked in, the doppelganger closing it behind them.

“You want something to-”

  
“-your bedroom?”

  
Rhys blushed. Yes, of course he wanted it but this was maybe a little quick! Even more for an alpha that didn’t seemed to be in rut.

  
“That’s where you keep your tools no?” Rhys’ blush darkened and he had to look somewhere else, anywhere but at the alpha. “For your eyes baby boy! But don’t worry, we’ll get there too.”

A wink and Jack opened the first door he saw. Jackpot! The scent was everywhere in this tiny bedroom. Double jackpot, all those posters shown how much the kid was into him. All good, but his nerdy needs wanted to be fully filled first. Rhys looked at him by the door frame as he placed the box full of tools on the bed, easy to find since the cyborg had left it next to the bed. Jack took some wires from it gesturing to the omega to come forward.

  
“You sure you can do it?” enquired the omega, a little bit scared to let this stranger look at his precious eye.

  
He nodded and pressed Rhys to sit on the bed.  
The alpha explained everything before plugging a wire to his port, the extremity plugged to the man’s echo. Wouldn’t hurt, he promised. And it wouldn’t be too long.

  
“Okay… But…” Rhys swallowed, scared to make the man run. Wasn’t this twisted? “Can I… Can I have your name? I mean, you’re in my bedroom, ready to connect yourself to my… brain and…”

  
“Handsome Jack.” simply answered the man, switching his echo on.

  
“Funny. I know all the doppelgangers have real names, and I know you aren’t supposed to tell me but I want to know.”

  
Jack smirked. This omega was so cute! But it wasn’t his fault, how could he guess?

After a couple of seconds, Jack was already inside his system and could see this work had been done on Eden 5. They were the worst! But at least it was some good new Hyperion tech.  
Rhys whimpered, grabbing the older man’s hand. He lied. This kind of thing _hurt._

  
“My name… I don’t use it much, if not at all! Handsome Jack kind of took my whole identity…” Rhys forgot about his pain, his blue eye went blind but the other was on the doppelganger. “It’s hard to always be that person everyone, even myself, wants to see.”

  
“Tim said something like that.” approved Rhys.

  
“Bet he did!” Jack smirked, he would need to have a talk with Tim!

Another whimper left Rhys’ mouth as Jack proceeded to uninstall some programs infected by a virus. Poor omega had no idea how bad this whole thing was.

  
“My name is John, and I’m really sorry if I lied to you, pumpkin. I was afraid to scare you when I found you there, doing something that could’ve cost you your life.”

  
Rhys happily smiled at the name and promised that kind of thing would never happen again.

  
“Yeah I know… Because I’ll fix this even if I’ve to spend my night here.”

John… Rhys loved this name. And he loved the way the alpha flirted with him while looking so serious every time he made progress with his echo eye.  
It took a considerable amount of time, something around three hours, before he finally solved everything.  
Of course, Rhys felt exhausted! He had no idea how he would manage to go to work tomorrow -well, today- but felt relieved as his eye was fixed. Even better, it worked smoother than before! No more turning it off every night or fearing it hacking the restaurant! He was finished with it waking up Ember and Vaughn in the middle of the night like it did many times during their days or nights training here.

Vaughn was now sleeping in his bedroom and John closed the door when he heard him coming back home an hour ago and it made Rhys blush once again. Sadly, he was now so exhausted, head heavy because of all that had been fixed, that he wasn’t sure he could follow the alpha if he wanted to take him.  
He laid on the bed while John unplugged everything. A proud smile across his face.

  
“Perfect! Everything should be alright now.”

  
Rhys nodded, a bit anxious with what was supposed to happen now. What if he fell asleep while doing it? That would be so embarrassing. But then another thing crossed his mind.

  
“I don’t know when I’ll be able to pay you for that!”

  
“Don’t worry, daddy got it and you know…” John sat next to him, brushing some hair off his face. “Maybe I could get other _things_ for you.”

“Which things?” _Damn it Rhys, weren’t you supposed to be tired?_ He was so annoyed with himself.

  
“Haven’t you ever heard of the sugar daddy concept, baby boy? Been a while since I thought about this. I’ve got money, I’m horny on main, and look at you. If this isn’t a sign then I don’t know what it is!”

Rhys’ breath quickened. He loved the idea but weren’t doppelgangers supposed to be all in debt?!

  
“Not all kitten. Some genuinely love Handsome Jack. Soooo… It’s getting late, and you look way too tired for me to have the fun I want with you…”

  
John put his hand in his pocket, pull out a card and gave it to the cute omega.

  
“There’s 20,000 on this one. You can have it, all of it. I just want you to take some time and think about it. At the moment you’re too tired to think straight. I put my number in your contacts. When you feel ready to give me an answer, send me a message.”

  
He pressed his lips to Rhys’s cheek, and whispered to his ear “I cannot wait to hear from you kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo ? Still like it ??


	3. Too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been so long! But I always finish my stuff, no matter how long it takes ^^"  
> SORRY, this chapter hasn't been proofread and is probably full of grammar mistakes!! Try to enjoy

Rhys sent the message two days later. Not because he was scared to look too easy to get, he simply didn’t get the chance to do it before.  
He had been late for his second day to, which made him the almost official janitor of the Siren’s Burger Bar, which means he had to work until midnight. He felt so tired he fell asleep on the couch as soon as he got home.  
There were no rules in the Handsome Jackpot, not for the low ranked employees! They could work until death, even said Ember. Maybe it was a joke, maybe not…

He waited two hours to get an answer and couldn’t believe the three simple words John texted him: ‘Too late kiddo.’  
For a long minute, he looked dumbly at the screen coming from his hand. Was this real? A lot people freak out when they got a message too soon, and here it was too late?!  
But John… Rhys sighed. John really did a great job at being Handsome Jack and probably found someone else the next day. He missed his chance.

“I’m an idiot” he mumbled before going to the kitchen. Time to take a breakfast, at least he had his morning free and could properly feels sad about it. Maybe this was for the best, not like he would’ve gotten the time to see John anyway. Even more now that Hugo could call him at any time. 

He ate in silence, sometimes using his echo eye to look at the text. Wasn’t it stupid to feel so sad about that? Not like they knew each other since so long, John even pretended to be someone else! How fucked up was that?  
But he helped him with the hack, didn’t let him alone in the crowd and fixed his eyes like not so many could’ve! And Rhys… He was single since a long time, he even found himself feeling lonely almost every night.

He let out another sighed, surprised to hear his bro’s voice coming from behind.  
“’Assquez is bothering you again?” Vaughn filled a large mug with coffee.  
Not because he sat all day that is work was less exhausting! He had seen so many numbers lately, been yelled at for not working fast enough, at this point he’d even rather become a bandit on Pandora!  
“He’s the worst! Won’t give me a break from the moment I step into the restaurant, to the moment I left. But it isn’t about him…”  
“Oh, that’s the doppelganger then?”  
Rhys nodded, looking at the text again like if suddenly, something else could be written. No, he faced the same three words again. 

Pouty, he explained everything to Vaughn. Well, the part his bro didn’t know already since he still find the time to tells him about the fake Timothy previously.  
“I should’ve texted him sooner.”  
“No. He’s just an asshole!” the beta assured. He wasn’t surprised about Rhys’ reaction, a Handsome Jack doppelganger had hit on him, acting like Jack, and now ignored him so of course his bro was sad. “Maybe he’ll change his mind.”  
“I don’t think so… Ugh why did I took two days to answer, it’s all my fault!” Rhys sighed, hiding his face in his hands.  
Maybe he could text him again? He almost asked Vaughn’s opinion but his bro tried to distract him with something else, meaning that he should already forget about this. 

“You know what? We should go to the market district tonight. Well, if ‘Assquez let you leave soon enough. I need a new echo device, my boss shoots mine…”  
“At least it wasn’t you!” Rhys eyes widened, he felt so selfish for not asking how Vaughn was doing. 

His boss was a man everyone’s named ‘Pretty Boy’, a monster, but Vaughn assured it was mostly because he had to deal with Handsome Jack in person. Lucky him…  
“Yep, totally. Better my echo than my face. Anyway, we could have fun.”  
Rhys nodded, smiling because that’s what Vaughn wanted. He didn’t stop to think about John, the way he felt protected, wanted, but decided to wait before crawling to get a second chance.  
Also, he still has his credit card. Maybe he could spend some money before it got blocked? And maybe this would attract John’s attention on him again. 

***

Jack was mad. Two days, who the hell this kid thought he was? Nobody makes Handsome Jack wait!  
Okay, Rhys didn’t know who he really was and so, maybe it was forgivable… 

To the noise of money falling into the pool under his feet, Jack let himself fell into his large chair. Everything would’ve been a way easier if he had just killed him in the secret room, he wouldn’t be there, wondering why he didn’t do it since he killed people for less than this!  
Or if he had fucked him instead of fixing his eye. But he had loved doing it. His skills in programming were the reasons he became the CEO of such a thing like Hyperion, and he had only little opportunity to do thing as such now.  
And it really helped Rhys, bad things could’ve happened to the kid if he hacked stuff again!

The day seemed long, exhausting even! Looking at his screens, yelling at employees, everything bothered him. He knew he needed to distract himself. Managing Hyperion, his Casino and rebuilding Pandora were all hard work and he needed something nice to relieve him from the stress and all that. He needed something different, exciting and new.  
The worst was probably that he knew what he wanted so much but refused to let the omega win.  
He was THE alpha, THE Handsome Jack! And Rhys was what?  
Not important enough to make him changes his mind. Too late, kiddo.

Eating pretzels, feet on his desk as he usually does when he’s alone in this large office surrounded by pictures of himself, Jack focused on the numbers until he saw something on one of his screens.

It was almost midnight… Midnight! And who was happily doing shopping with a random dude not even looking half as good as him? That damn omega!  
Wasn’t he supposed to be too busy with work? It was in the message he sent him, with a large ‘yes’ to the sugar baby thing. Didn’t seem too busy at all.  
He smiled at his friend, holding his arm and pointing his finger at some store. Damn it, Rhysie still had one of his too many cards!  
“Well let see how you manage to pay if I block it!” Jack acted fast, typing with rage on his keyboard like a teenager writing a mean message to their ex.  
Blocked! Good, but not enough. Jack wanted to be meaner to Rhys, maybe laughing at him as the store employee calls him a poor? They were paid to say it, it was in their contract. One of Jack’s best idea!  
Without even considering how excited he felt only by the idea of smelling the scent again, Jack used the fast travel in his office to go to the market district.

He had only walked two steps that a man stopped him for a selfie… One broke nose after, he went to the store and felt surprised as Rhys’s scent was the only one he seemed to smell even though, thousand of people were on this very district. Somehow, he already felt less angry.  
Rhys and his… friend, were laughing together as a man fell on his ass. Fucking kids! Not even funny, Jack was only laughing because he couldn’t wait to see Rhys feeling bad.  
He watched them doing shopping by the window and had to hid as Rhys suddenly looked at his direction. Maybe the kid could smell him too? If he could, he didn’t feel like leaving the store to check after him. Probably to busy not thinking about J…John. 

Ten minutes later, the dude that was with Rhys left the store. He ran, a scared expression across his face. Rhys looked worried but didn’t left. He needed to try some of the clothes he had picked up.  
After that, he would’ve to pay and Jack couldn’t wait! 

What after? Jack would probably fire him from the space station or made him work at the compactor, robots needed help too!  
But when Rhys left the little room to look at himself in the large mirror next to it, Jack’s eyes widened. This omega, he just… He was the prettiest thing the alpha had seen!  
An old woman coughed at Jack as he stared at a young omega mouth open, maybe he looked too much like a predator and found it better to enter the store.  
Not like he could resist anyway. The confidence in Rhys’ scent made his heart does weird things he couldn’t explain. 

“Yellow is your color cupcake…” commented Jack instead of pointing out that the kid couldn’t pay for this. The last thing he wanted now was to break this cute smile.  
“John!” Rhys almost ran, hugging him like if the man hadn’t rejected him just this morning. “Sorry, I’m just so happy to see you.” The omega excused himself, seeing that the alpha didn’t hug him back.  
He blushed, not sure about how to act now. 

“You alone kiddo?”  
“I wasn’t, you just missed Vaughn! His boss is also a jerk, he called him back…” Rhys bit his lips, looking around them nervously. Close to a heat, some single omegas tended to be more nervous. They wanted an alpha to protect them, but also, to fuck the life out of them. Rhys didn’t like to be alone, Jack could tell but he also could guess the kid was acting a lot. Just like the other day, when they went to see ‘Handsome Jack’. The way Rhys asked him to not let him alone in the crowd, it was acting! Someone here was simply very horny.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll walk you home.” What?! What was happening? Jack spoke like if this was his responsibility, like everything was fine now that this omega smiled at him. But it wasn’t, Rhys made him lose time… Right?! And wasn't this manipulation?!  
Rhys thanked him, adjusting his large shirt to show a little bit of his shoulder. A seductive gesture that made Jack understood he could be the one helping Rhys out with his heat. Been many years he hadn’t shared this special week with an omega. And this omega was something else. 

“I’m sorry for not saying yes right after I woke up after that night.” Jack/John nodded, eyes on the pale skin as he thought about everything he could do with Rhys. “Is it really too late, daddy?”  
The omega stepped closer, a bit shy, a bit horny. Since a few hours, his brain started to play with him, and it was worst with this alpha near him. Worst and yet, so good to be under his eyes. All of John’s attention was on him.  
John hummed soft words to his ear, saying that there was a way to change this. “Just show me how good you can be to me and maybe, you’ll get another chance.”

Only a minute before, Rhys thought he would never leave his new Hyperion shirt and now, he wanted to drop it on the floor and let John fuck him. As he didn’t want to miss his second chance, he took the man by the shirt and dragged him into the changing room. 

If Jack had expected to get a kiss, he didn’t think about having the omega’s tongue in his mouth so soon! Not that he didn’t like it, heck it felt great. But still, it nicely surprised him! And those cute noises were to die for.  
He pressed him against the changing room’s wall, hands making their way under the soft fabric of his new shirt.  
“You taste amazing kiddo.” He commented when they parted.

Rhys moaned, looking at Johns’ lips like he never had been kissed so well before. Something was different with this man, it woke up things in Rhys, made him want to go wild and enjoy life like he never did before.  
“I wanna taste you.” John frowned at that in surprise, didn’t they just kiss…  
Before he could react, Rhys knelt and worked on his belt. Once he undid it, he looked up at Jack. “Can I have your cock, daddy?”  
“Well, you earned them for being such a nice boy when I took care of your eye, didn’t you?” Rhys smiled and he pulled the pant down enough to see John’s crotch under his briefs. He noticed that the man was already hard for him.  
Softly, he kissed the length all the way up and took more time kissing the head of the massive cock. He wondered if he could take it all in his mouth, or anywhere John would like to. 

“We don’t have all day pumpkin.” Pressed Jack, earning a pout he couldn’t care less about. Some people talked next to their cabin, not like he cared much but he’d probably have to give his identity to not end up in a cell.  
Still Rhys worked faster, pulling down the briefs and licking his lips.  
What a lovely sight, and when those lips finally brushed his cock, Jack knew he’d have to resist to not come too soon. Or making loud noises. Which made him wonder if Rhys was a screamer, but that was for later because today, at least one of them wouldn’t be able to be loud.  
Carefully, Rhys cupped the balls with his flesh hand. The metal of his arms used to annoy his ex, and he wanted to be perfect for his daddy. 

He quickly took John in his mouth, adjusted his breath, and started to bob his head up and down. Slowly, with every movement, he managed to take more of John to the point of having him balls deep in his mouth.  
“Fuck, Rhys…” Jack couldn’t be silent, which was unusual! How many times he had someone sucking his dick while he was high and doing an office meeting? Maybe he should worry about how many partners Rhys really had in the past because this was too good for an inexperienced person. 

The metal arm grabbed one ass’ cheek and Jack had to bits his tongue to not groans. He held the door closed with one hand, took a hold on Rhys’ hair and thrusted all the way down Rhys’s throat for what seemed like a real minute.  
When the omega started to make strangled noises, he let him go. He shouldn’t have done that, regretted it immediately but if Rhys had kept going, he would’ve moaned too loudly. But Rhys didn’t seem to care, he even winked at him before licking the head of his cock.  
“You don’t like my mouth, daddy? You won’t come for me?” His fake worried voice with these eyes, …  
Jack shushed him, let go of the door to press his cock in the sassy mouth and gave a hard thrust after making sure Rhys was ready.  
“Keep going baby boy, don’t ever stop again until daddy tells you too.”

These words and the hand in his hair making him stay still made Rhys came in his pants. John was so different from every other, the man was like a constant orgasm to Rhys. He seemed to know exactly what Rhys wanted, even the words he needed to hear to give his best, and his scent… It drowned Rhys in lust.  
“Yeah, now that’s my good boy.” So obedient, so soft, maybe that omega was Jack’s wet dream. Has he ever cum so fast? 

Jack came down Rhys’s throat, holding his head without caring much about the moans coming from the younger man. This was so good he couldn't let him go.  
For a second, he thought the omega would be mad for this, been the second time he acted roughly so he’d have been fair! Maybe he’d even left or slaps him but no, Rhys worn a big smile and went to receive the kiss he deserved. 

It tasted great, and the clumsiness of this already tired man was so cute Jack didn’t care if he couldn’t follow when they’d try to do the whole thing. He patted at his pants, smiling when he felt the wetness under his fingers.  
“Already came, daddy…” He blushed, avoiding John’s eyes.  
John hummed before taking an annoyed voice “It was the last time you did this, got it? You can’t come unless daddy tells you, if it happens once again, I’ll make you wear a cock ring.”  
“Sorry daddy, I’ll be good.” Rhys promised, fake worries in his voice.  
“Don’t panic sweet-heart, we both will have to learn some things before this work perfectly.”  
Jack kissed his cheek, erasing the fake sadness. “And you’ve been great to me. So great that…”  
He went to his pocket to pick up another credit card, one that had a way more money on it than the previous one. 

Rhys stared at it a moment before turning his gaze on the man, John was more exciting than all the money in the Handsome Jackpot.  
“So, we’ll do it again? I earned my second chance?”  
“You really are into me, eh kiddo?” Jack did a tiny mistake by saying that, but Rhys was so addicted to him, to Handsome Jack, he couldn’t just not make this pun for himself. “Yes, you earned it. I even want to see you tomorrow, that's when we’ll have some fun. I need a full day with your body to completely forgive you so, you better come as soon as you receive my message, that’s clear kitten?”  
Rhys nodded quickly and give John his old card in exchange for the new one.  
“Don’t worry for your boss, I know Jack and will personally ask him to give you two days free. One where I’ll fuck you and the other for you to rest.”  
“You’ll ask Jack?! You’ll speak with him about me, he’ll knows my name?” Rhys eyes were wide open, the fan boy felt his heart running in his chest. “I mean, sorry! I like you John, it’s just… I’m a big fan.”

It was so funny. How could Jack stops pretend to be someone else now? He cupped the omega’s cheek, loving the way his pink lips were swollen from the blow job.  
“No worry, he’s cool, I get that. Maybe you’ll met him some day.”  
“You’d help me to meet him?”  
So damn cute.  
“Be nice with me, and yes, I promise you’ll meet Handsome Jack sooner than you think.”  
Rhys kissed him than looked at his shirt. “So yellow is my color… Please you can stay with me during my shopping?”  
John rolled his eyes and pinched Rhys chin. “What did I say? I’ll walk you home, no way I let my Rhysie alone in this Casino.”  
Rhys hummed appreciatively. John had everything he had ever looked for in a man! Maybe John would be better than taking suppressors to avoid is coming heat, he could beg him to ask Handsome Jack -himself- to give Rhys his free week so Vasquez doesn’t fire him?  
He’d ask tomorrow, this night was dedicated to shopping and finally getting some new clothes! John even stopped by a jewelry to bought him a cute necklace Rhys had stared at while they walked to regain his apartment, a blue shell that’d went well with the color of his echo eye.

“Thank you for tonight, I was afraid it’d bother you…” Rhys confessed when they parted from a long kiss full of tongues and bites. John looked ready for another round, something Rhys would’ve gladly done to thank the man, but Ember presence seemed to bother the alpha.  
He glanced at her a few times, not even replaying to the ‘Bonjour’, maybe because he didn’t know how to say ‘hello’ in French.  
“My pleasure kitten, and it was really fun to see you enjoying yourself so much.” John spoke while rubbing Rhys’ gland with his thumb.  
He tried to act cool even though he feared that the other alpha would recognize him. He met Ember when he hired her personally, he’d simply -completely- forgot about her existence until now. That’s why a CEO like him should never get to close to the low-class people! 

Better focus on Rhys and the way this man always watched him with needs in his eyes.  
“I’m going to ruin you tomorrow.” John promised in a whisper, now nibbling the omega ear while watching Ember. That was an alpha thing, protecting their patners from all the others, even though she wasn’t a danger for Rhys and Rhys wasn’t his partner by any mean. Nope. Just a distraction. 

“Or I’ll ruin you.” Teased Rhys, trying to earn a reaction.  
“I doubt it kitten! And don’t be sassy or I’ll gag you.” He wouldn’t do that, not before hearing all the noises the cute omega can make once someone claims him. Maybe after he fucked him twice or thrice or more.  
One last kiss and John was ready to go, but before that he felt like he needed to add: “Rhys, if I go too far with you tomorrow, you’ll have to stop me, okay? We’ll have to establish some rules and boundaries.”  
“I can just call you Jack if it happens, it’d be my safe word.”

Jack… Perfect! For John, it had always been the word cutting in two his personality and his life. Rhys really did picked the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was okay? Hope you enjoyed, will keep updating it :D


	4. VIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy okay it has been a moment! But I'll finish this fic even if it takes me to 2021 xD
> 
> For this chapter I've had the help of my friend [ Aly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_writes101/works), go check at her stuff. She has some daddy Rhack that's really good! Highly recommand!

After a long night where Rhys experienced more than one horny dream, he took over the bathroom and got himself ready to join John as soon as he’d receive his message.

He chose to wear a black pants, a tight one, and a yellow shirt. Of course, the necklace John bought him was already around his neck.

“Bro? I’m going to be la…” Rhys got out before Vaughn could finish his sentence, the smaller man’s eyes widened: “You’ve a date?!”

“Yes, with John.” Rhys couldn’t contain his excitement, he felt like a teenager going on his first date.

“You gave him another chance?” Vaughn tried to be surprised but honestly, he knew his bro wouldn’t take long to find a doppelganger to date, that John was lucky he looked like Jack.

Rhys quickly nodded. He didn’t need to explain he was the one who got another chance by getting on his knees.

A chance he thought John forgot about as he didn’t text him in the morning. Rhys started to worry. Things ended up well, right?

He checked many times at his Echo, he even used his blue eye who was now faster than the little device with the Hyperion’s colors.

Nothing until later in the day.

**_J sent: (received)_ **

_How’s my baby boy doing?_

**_R Sent: (received)_ **

_Thirsty for your cock, daddy ;p_

**_J Sent: (received)_ ** ****

_Language kiddo! Market-district, the golden part, see u at Hyperïal restaurant. NOW_

The final message made Rhys drop his Echol on the floor. 

_Now? The market district wasn’t that close from his apartment! And what if he couldn’t find the restaurant? He had never set one foot in there because the golden part is right after a large VIP door and lowly bartender/waiter like him couldn’t pass!_

He wasn’t even sure if he’d be allowed to pass that door, but he didn’t lose time thinking.m Quickly, he put on his favorite shoes and ran out of the apartment.

 _Was he being ridiculous?_ Probably! But, fortunately, he didn’t have much time to think.

He ran until the giant, violet, door was in view before he finally slowed down. There was a long line as many people waited to be authorized to go inside one of the many VIP areas.

“Fuck…” He would never make it on time. John was, for sure, not a very patient man.

Nervously, Rhys wrote a text with Echo eye but didn’t hit the send button as someone called him. 

“Rhys Strongfork?” Yelled the bouncer from the door, causing the people to look around at each other.

“That’s my name!” Screamed Rhys, raising his hand and jumping up, hoping to be seen by the large man near the door. The man, an omega, looked at him intensely then at his Echo before asking Rhys to come closer. 

“You can pass as you wish sir. You’re now a VIP for the whole Casino.”

“What?!” Rhys sputtered, shocked. 

John had even more power than Rhys imagined! The bouncer gave him a golden yellow badge with his name on it, something Rhys stared at a long minute before he remembered that he was probably late by John’s standards.

He screamed a thank you while running and passing the door. Honestly, this place was even more impressive than anywhere else in the Casino! The golden statues looked shiny casted under those yellow spotlights, the Handsome Jack propaganda posters huge and much different from the other ones. The man wasn’t smiling. He looked like a warrior and had a vault key to display that power. But Rhys couldn’t stop to admire them, he needed to find the restaurant, to find John.

His nose helped him more than his eyes as the scent caught up to him, the strong scent who could cover over any other one. It did the same thing at the clothing shop yesterday, even though Vaughn believed it was just Handsome Jack vaporizing his scent everywhere like a dog would mark his territory.

“There!” He screamed for himself, happily. The restaurant wasn’t easy to miss. The front was the most luxurious of this already luxurious part of the VIP area!

John truly didn’t live the same life as Timothy! 

He entered the restaurant, welcomed by an alpha who gestured him to his table. She looked stressed but honestly, Rhys didn’t pay her much attention for the Alpha he was waiting to see had a much bigger presence. 

“Hey, here kitten.” 

He walked toward John, heart bouncing in his chest when the alpha’s scent filled his nose. Rhys breathed in deeply, relishing in the strong scent. Burning ashes drowned under an infinite sea, the whole thing covered with gunpowder and hints of honey. It would be a unique scent if all the doppelgangers didn’t have to smell the same in order to sell a little more of their personality to Handsome Jack, yet, this one was _richer_. 

“You look incredibly handsome today Rhys, is it just for me?”

Jack kissed him softly, fighting the urge to press his tongue between the pretty lips. The things he wanted to do and say to the pretty omega… But! Rhys wasn’t a fuck toy, he decided during the night. _He_ was the omega he wanted to share a heat with. Even though that didn’t stop him from pinching one of this man's ass' cheeks, causing Rhys to flush a deep crimson. He frowned at the feeling of the skin directly under the pants, the omega clearly didn’t wear any underwear. 

“I thought you’d directly invite me to one of the hotel rooms in the vice district.” Rhys admitted, cheeks turning red under John’s gaze.

It wouldn’t have been a problem, but the omega liked the idea of a nice meal in a five stars restaurant before sex even more, and he wasn’t afraid to say it out loud.

“Restaurants come with the sugar daddy deal, Rhysie! And we’ve to talk first, I need to know about your boundaries, and well... _everything._ ”

John invited Rhys to sit, pressing a kiss at his temple, before he took place in front of him. This was completely new to Rhys, and a huge change compared to the fries they ate the other day!

The inside of the restaurant was even more impressive than the outside. Rhys had the feeling this place cost more than every building the workers, including himself, lived in. Probably because Handsome Jack comes to places like this.

He shared his theory with John to which the man laughed: “No kiddo, Jack is more burgers and craps than, stupid food with shitass weird names… How do you even spell that word?!”

Rhys frowned. So, John wasn’t used to coming here? If Rhys had the money, he would eat here every day! But maybe…

“John?” Rhys spoke to the man in a whisper. “You don’t have to take me here, you know? We can go somewhere else and it’d still be fun.”

John/Jack blinked. _What was the omega saying?_ “Kiddo, I want to be your sugar daddy. I gave you two credit cards within a week… You really believe I’m _poor_?” The last word sounded like an insult, causing Rhys to flinch.

“Oh! You’re right, sorry! So, you’re like Jack about food too? Or do they pay you to act like that?”

John shushed the omega and asked him to stop with his stupid random questions and finally pick up his menu so they could order.

Honestly, Rhys looked cute but the whole poor thing made Jack grumpy.

Two whole minutes passed by and not one of them spoke. Jack was too busy trying to pick up something that should be edible, and Rhys was scared to bother John even more. _Maybe he could crawl under the table and help John to relax?_ Though, he was sure doing that here would get him fired from the Casino!

“Daddy? You’ll fuck me after this?” A desperate attempt to get John’s attention. 

The man looked at him over his menu, his expression didn’t seem pleased at all.

“Language kiddo.”

Before Rhys could worry about it, John grabbed his flesh hand and kept looking at his menu.

Once they made their choices, John gestured for a waiter to take their order- a young beta, already shaking at the idea to serve this table.

Now that Rhys checked around them, everyone there seemed scared, their eyes downcast or trying to avoid eye contact with John.

“They think I’m Handsome Jack.” John whispered to Rhys as soon as the waiter left with their order. “You know what it means kitten?” Rhys bit his lips, his breath quickened. John came even closer, he brushed Rhys’ ear with his lips “They think Handsome Jack is going to take you in his bed and claim you.”

Rhys let go of a moan.

They kissed. The omega opened his mouth quickly to let the alpha slide his tongue in and whimpered every time John’s hand rubbed his neck firmly. The contact felt so good, to the point Rhys almost hoped for the alpha to pierce his bonding gland with nails. It was way too soon, of course, but at this moment Rhys wouldn’t have minded for this alpha to claim him right here in the restaurant.

The waiter stood next to the table without saying a word, scared to interrupt them. When Rhys noticed him, he tried to break the kiss, but John took a hold of his shirt. “He can wait, that’s what he’s paid for…”

Jack didn’t care if the beta had the same job as his omega, he only cared about having what he wanted. And what he wanted at this moment was to fuck Rhys mouth with his tongue. It’s only when he noticed his omega’s discomfort that he stopped. Not everyone liked to get all the attention on them, even more while having a kind of private moment.

“Let’s order something, okay Rhysie?”

Rhys nodded happily. To be honest, he was starving! And he needed to be full of energy for what was coming next.

As he ordered his meal, with two desserts, he could feel the anxiety building in his chest. What if he couldn’t follow Jack in the bed? What if he felt like it was too much when the alpha hadn’t still come or if he fell asleep too soon?

He hid his doubts behind a smile, listening to John rambling about his night. The alpha hadn’t slept much, which was a good thing for the omega! John seemed to have many things to do in the Handsome Jackpot, way more than Timothy who only had to pretend to be Jack during his long working hours.

John seemed to manage a huge part of the casino, and that fascinated Rhys. To the point he was too absorbed by John’s words to even notice the plates being placed on their table.

“And that’s how you make millions of profits in one phone call.” John proudly finished. 

This Casino already covered all the cost for its build that they could already think about a few things to add. More Handsome statues would be a great start! Maybe some posters? Rhys could feel his ears redden at the thought of collecting more Handsome Jack posters. 

“Now we should eat kitten, else you’ll pass out before tonight.” John winked.

Rhys swallowed loudly before finally attacking the delicious food. Since he left his parents’ home, he hadn’t eaten something so good! And judging by how fast John devoured his steak, the man hadn’t eaten so well since a moment.

Mouth full of food, John starred at the omega and felt his heart skip a bit. The young man was starving and imitated him, not caring if anyone could see him eat like a skag would’ve eaten a bandit’s body.

_Now this was some money well spent!_

“Don’t tell me you starve yourself to save some money!” Jack questioned, a smirk tugged at his lips. Rhys blushed. The observation was only half true. It was mostly a question of time.

Shyly, Rhys gave his weekly schedule to John and the alpha was forced to admit, some workers truly were slaves here. Something he wouldn’t really care about if it wasn’t for the man that sat in front of him.

“That’s the reason I was so late to text you.”

“Let’s not talk about this anymore, okay kitten? I shouldn’t have reacted as I did. But maybe, I should contact Jack and see if we can change your working hours.”

Rhys almost choked on his food. 

“You don’t think he’ll airlock me? I don’t want to abuse your position. Two days off when we just opened is already great.”

John shushed him, Jack would never airlock someone just for this! A huge lie, but it wasn’t the first he gave Rhys and honestly, it wouldn’t be the last! He wanted the kid to see _Jack_ differently. Erase the stories Rhys heard and to replace them with beautiful lies.

Jack didn’t try to explain internally this need to build a better vision of himself, he only knew it was there.

“Tell me more about yourself kiddo, how’s your life when you don’t hack a casino and do late night shopping?”

“There’s nothing much to say, I’m just paid to wait at the moment.” The omega smirked, happy to have had the opportunity to throw that so fast on the alpha’s face.

Jack glared at him. The mouthy idiot! Yep, he would definitely airlock people for that.

“I’m actually hoping to leave this place and work on Helios soon! I would make more money there and get out of my debts for good! My arm and my eye costed me a lot, along with my studies, but I don’t regret anything. Having robot parts is a plus if I want to work there, and I’ll already have some experiences.”

“You don’t like this place?”

“I love this place! Handsome Jack designed it himself!” Rhys snapped, feeling offended. “But, if I want to become important in this company, that’s where I need to go. That’s my dream John! Imagine if I could end up being Handsome Jack’s personal assistant!”

John gave Rhys a soft smile. Rhys has no idea what it’s like to work so close to Handsome Jack, most of them don’t make it alive after a week!

“What about you John? What are you going to do once you’re free?” Rhys chewed on his straw. the coldness of his soda could almost give him a headache.

“Free? I’m pretending to be Handsome Jack, kiddo. I don’t want to do anything else!”

Rhys’s eyes widened in surprise. The answer was so different from Timothy’s! 

“You don’t want to have your own life? Going on adventures, or having your own house somewhere, maybe even meet someone, have kids…” Rhys’s was about to list more, but John stopped him, visibly upset.

“My life right now is perfect, Rhys. I’ve more money than you could ever dream of, have had more adventures than your omega ass can think of, AND can have whoever I want when I want. As for the kids, don’t even try to bring that subject up in front of me ever again, else it won’t end up greatly for you.” John’s voice was harsh, cruel even, and his heterochromatic eyes glared at Rhys like the young man was a bandit. 

The omega let go of his straw and looked at John, a bit scared but mostly confused. The truth is, he wasn’t sure if he’d been in the wrong here, but he was sure of something… He couldn’t stay here one more minute.

He stood up, narrowed his eyes and excused himself.

This was too much for him. Closer and closer to a heat, Rhys didn’t need someone who couldn’t even hold **one** nice conversation. The omega could deal with the previous things, play a little with it and turn everything into teasing, but he knew if it kept going like that, it’d only upset him further.

A man who can’t even talk nicely with him more than a minute doesn’t _deserve_ his heat.

He’d take a suppressor, or just ask Vaughn and Ember to take care of him as he stays in his bedroom with a bunch of dildos. Both options seemed better than supporting one more second of _that._

Jack couldn’t believe it! Was the kid truly fucking leaving him? No, no, no. Without saying a word, the stupid omega was leaving Handsome Jack with the restaurant bill.

Incredulously, Jack watched Rhys passing through the door and walking in the street near the restaurant. Maybe he’d have stayed hypnotized by the audacity of the omega if the whispers rising around him didn’t catch his attention. Handsome Jack or doppelganger, it didn’t matter. They all could understand what happened and could feel a horrible tension arising. 

Slowly, Jack finished his drink before quickly standing up. The omega wouldn’t safely escape from the dangerous situation he put himself into. Not this time.

*** 

Rhys walked fast, heading home with no real intention to settle at his apartment. The only thing he wanted was to be alone.

His head hurt as he thought to himself: _Was it the right thing to do?_

Not that he regretted to have left John, but maybe he should’ve told him how tired he already felt of those little arguments they had. A little blow job under the table would’ve probably helped the doppelganger to relax!

The more he put distance between them, the more Rhys felt guilty. All the confidence he had when he left slowly died as he was surrounded by the scent of the too many people on this space station.

A hand on the pretty necklace John bought him, Rhys stopped in front of a flower shop. _Maybe he should get back to the restaurant and try to fix everything._ He said something that really did upset John, probably the thing about kids… Maybe there was a reason for the man to focus on pretending to be Handsome Jack and Rhys had been totally insensitive about it.

And that was it, he’d regret to have left even though he might’ve been right to do so.

Playing with the necklace, he glanced at the flower shop. Cliché, of course, but it would be a tiny step in the right direction if he wanted to sooth the alpha and tell him everything he had in mind.

Entering in the flower shop instantly made him happy, the flowers were covering all various scents and for once, Rhys didn’t feel oppressed by the too many people consuming this space station. John mentioned a ventilating system to be implanted soon, just like on Helios, but it couldn’t come soon enough!

He composed the bouquet himself, thinking it would please John more than one already made, and paid with his own card. It was supposed to be _his_ gift to the alpha.

When he got out of the shop, the strong scent warned him of John’s presence before he could see the man… His heart skipped a beat at the sight of a gun, the barrel pointed straight for him. _What was John doing with his gun out?_ An answer traversed Rhys’ mind but he refused to believe it, John wasn’t a psychopath. Right?

The alpha froze at a few steps from Rhys, a furious glare narrowing his mismatched eyes.

“This better not be for me?” snarled the omega. He was scared that the gun was for him of course, but refused to believe it, nor let his fear be seen by the alpha. Rhys was going to stand his ground.

John grabbed his wrist and roughly yanked him in, closing the space between them, his gun still out but now not pointed directly at the omega.

“I saved your life.” Snapped John. “I fixed your eye, bought you decent things to wear, took you out to a boring but fancy restaurant and that’s how you fucking thank me, kiddo? Think you can go away like that?”

Rhys glared and shrugged. “I gave you a blowjob you asshole!”

Jack tilted his head, losing a bit of his confidence. What a mouthy idiot! Couldn’t he see the damned gun? Hadn’t he any idea what could happen to him if he kept talking like that? No, definitely not! Yet, this omega was not backing down.

“I gave you a blowjob and a good one! Hell, I didn’t even ask you why you pretended to be my friend Tim, to me it didn’t matter because I loved being with you enough to not question it. I forgave how you treated me just because I texted you _too late_ and I even took all the responsibility for it. And you’ve the guts to threaten _me_?”

Mouthy? No, this omega was damn suicidal! Some clients wandering in the district looked at them, all of them feared to hear the noise of a gun taking another life. Nobody, and Jack meant NOBODY, had the right to talk to a Handsome Jack doppelganger like that! And, what if it was the real Jack?

All those people were… _cowards_. But, this god damn omega, he...

“I even got you flowers, even though I should’ve saved this money for something useful, _Jack_!”

Rhys pressed the bouquet against John’s chest, a pout taking over his face, tugging his lips down. He used the wrong name on purpose. Wasn’t it the perfect moment to use the safe word they agreed to? At this moment, Rhys felt like he wouldn’t have another occasion after this. 

Jack/John looked at the flowers, taking the bouquet with a confused face and releasing his grip on the younger man’s wrist.

What the hell was he thinking when he took his gun? Could he really shoot Rhys? The idea of seeing this face frozen in terror, eyes empty of life, blood running down that pretty face as a hole would be permanently embedded in his forehead. God damn, it felt so _wrong_. Way more than when he finally did it to his ex, Moxxi.

Momentously, Jack could hear his daughter’s voice. She’d usually scream at him in the dark some nights, her voice shaking him to his core. Telling him how he had ruined everything. He let her die, let her mother die, let all his life fall into pieces… But he had the power now, right?! And the money, god damn, money is so _good_. He had a whole planet, a casino… And no more enemies! All of this was a way better than anything he had in the past, he persuaded himself to believe. He didn’t miss John. Not at all.

It seemed hard to breath, the hand on his gun tightened its grip as his heart screamed for blood. And maybe, just maybe, the shot would’ve happened if the man in front of him wasn’t an idiot who forgot to fear for his own life. _This damn SUICIDAL OMEGA._

“John?” Rhys didn’t run, didn’t even flinch as Jack’s expression became murderous. Instead, he seemed worried, ignoring the gun to cup John’s face in his hands. 

“John, you’re scaring me. What’s happening?” The doppelganger’s breath was fast, like if he had been about to pass out.

The blue and green eyes stopped on the pretty omega. Jack could see real worries in those beautiful eyes and could even guess by how the blue one lightened up that Rhys was looking for the closest medical bay. Not for himself, but for John.

 _Why wasn’t he running?_ Jack thought it was Rhys’ plan after his speech, but the omega hadn’t moved an inch. _Was he stupid or was it something else?_ Not feelings right? Hell, why would someone already obtain feelings for a person they just met? No, it must’ve been a stupid omega in search of love thing. Though, even alpha’s get incredibly stupid when they try to find a mate! Rhys was probably looking for more than just a sugar daddy, and his idiocy made him care for a man who had been so close to kill him more than once.

Under those worried eyes, the CEO did the only thing he could, beside piercing the head with a bullet. He pressed their lips together.

The poor flowers were crushed between the two men as they delved deeper into each other, the petals falling on the casino’s ground. Rhys would’ve been mad, but the kiss had something different, something strange that made him want, no _need_ , to prolong it.

Jack let a huge part of his rage die on those lips, he closed his eyes and ignored the people around them, the scents, the casino, and for a short second, even the past. He only opened them again when he felt Rhys slid his flesh hand on his arm, slowly moving to the gun.

When the omega’s fingers touched the cold fabric, they broke the kiss and Rhys looked deeply into John’s eyes.

“Jack?” begged Rhys softly, saying the safe word for the second time that day.

Jack’s heart did a weird thing, it almost hurt. Suddenly, he wanted to throw away the gun and hold the omega against his chest for a long time. Yet, since the said gun was priceless, he holstered it quickly and finally hugged the idiot who had eyes only for him-- his face burying into the omega’s neck. Vanilla and, god what was that something else, flooding his nose. 

“Rhys…I…” He wanted to excuse himself, to explain everything but he couldn’t. He was Handsome Jack! Handsome Jack didn’t have to give any explanation to a low-level _person_. Plus, it wouldn’t have ended up well. Jack would’ve never admitted being in the wrong.

Without a smile or expression, Rhys held John’s hand and whispered: “Follow me.”

Could he say no? Honestly, Jack didn’t want to give Rhys another reason to run alone, so he followed him. What was left of the flowers in his free hand as the other was buried in Rhys’ human hand.

Jack had built this place, and yet, there were places he didn’t even remember to have seen before. Probably because those were more for the almost poor idiots coming to his awesome casino… and well, Rhys was one of them.

“Pumpkin… Don’t you think the luxurious part of the market district is better?” Jack frowned at the view of a man peeing near one of his statues, maybe Pretty Boy was right about having more free toilets in the Casino…

“For someone pretending to be a hero, you’re quite a coward John!” Now Rhys was laughing.

Of course, he was still mad at John but his disgusted face at the view of the less maintained place of the casino amused Rhys.

They half ran like this a moment longer, taking some smaller alleys, ignoring those who asked them for money -those broke idiots would be fired off the Casino soon- before finally, they stopped near a smaller building that was still under construction.

At the view of the said building, Jack finally knew where they were exactly: The part of the casino he hated with a burning passion because the small building had crawled during the construction. Too close of the monorail…

That building should’ve been destroyed and replaced with something. Hey, weren’t more free toilets needed? Would’ve been the perfect place!

“Rhys, it’s dangerous.” Screamed John suddenly as the other man climbed on a dumpster to be able to reach the scaffolding.

“Ember came here before. With Tim. Come on John, you own me this!”

Ember and Tim? Why not. But that wasn’t the point and honestly, Jack didn’t care about them right now. “Rhysie, you’re not going there. It’s dangerous.”

Rhys shrugged his shoulders and started to climb like a freaking monkey causing John to feel anxious. “Rhys! Baby boy, daddy says no!”

“Well then come and spank me.” Simply answered Rhys, not impressed at all.

It was when he almost fell that Jack joined him. Maybe it wasn’t Rhys’ best idea, he has always been very clumsy! But he needed to go there with John.

With some more careful movements, Rhys climbed to the top of the building and felt a wave of terror as he looked down the street. It was a way higher from up there! He offered John his hand, the alpha grabbing it to join the omega at the risky height. 

“Shit-It better be for something very important kiddo.”

John brushed some invisible dust off his clothes, just a gesture to show his annoyance without strangling the omega. Rhys smirked, visibly amused and proud of himself.

“Now the spank…” Jack took Rhys by his shirt but instead of doing what he said, he kissed the pretty lips so hard their teeth clashed together as Rhys’s legs went weak. Maybe he had been worried to see this idiot climbing when he already had noticed how clumsy the dude was!

“I love your kisses daddy. More.”

It was easy to give Rhys what he wanted. The omega’s hands wandered lower but weren’t long to end up on the alpha’s ass. 

“Who told you it was okay to touch, kitten?”

“You liked it yesterday.” Rhys admitted as he blushed. 

He squeezed John’s ass but before the man could talk, Rhys pointed his finger at something and exclaimed: “Now! That’s what I wanted to show you.”

A pod arrived from the principal station, following the monorail’s line to join a different district. The Vice one.

The moment the vehicle passed above their heads, a strange phenomenon happened. With the light of one of the brightest stars right above this spot, the speed of the pod, and the _-totally legal-_ chemicals on the monorail boosting the vehicles speed, an iridescent cloud formed in the space station sky. A phenomenon only visible from the spot they stood. It didn’t last long, but it got Rhys completely hypnotized, the lights dancing in the omegas eyes.

Jack lost his serious face but wasn’t all that impressed by the show. I mean, how could a man who owned a diamond unicorn be impressed by that?

The alpha forced a smile, but couldn’t stop himself from speaking: “That’s why we risked your lives? Some sparky colors?”

“You’re a grumpy old man John...” Rhys sighed before releasing a soft moan when the alpha pinched his ass’ cheeks. “But you’re right, it’s only that.”

Rhys turned his head to look at the biggest building. The one where Handsome Jack was supposed to be in right now. 

“This is the best place to admire it.”

Rhys placed his head on John’s shoulder, softly humming a small melody. Something changed in the scent. The alpha couldn’t say what it was exactly, but he could smell it shift all around them. _Was it stress?_ The omega probably just wanted to talk about what just happened.

Could Jack honestly blame him? He was so close to simply shooting him over, _if he had to be honest with himself_ , nothing. But did that mean Jack had to support such a conversation?

“You like the building? You know I’ve my apartment there. Maybe we could finish the day there instead of a hotel room.” Jack trailed his nose up the crook of Rhys’s neck. “I mean, it would be nice to have your scent on my sheets.”

Rhys’ answer was a long kiss, his pink tongue licking the inside of John’s mouth in the most suggestive way. 

“I knew you had to live there, daddy… Someone as important as you…” Now Jack could feel a trap closing on him, Rhys used his too _cute_ voice. “I want an apartment there too.” 

“A what?” Jack cackled. Was that kid serious? An omega/bartender in his tower? Not going to fucking happen. “Sorry kiddo but I can’t do that.”

“But you’ve too.” Insisted Rhys.

He moved to face John, a serious look on his face. 

“Yesterday, you talked about establishing rules and boundaries. I agree, we need some. But, this time, I’m the one who’s going to make them.”

Jack laughed, incredulously. “Not gonna happen.”

“Yes, it will! John. Why? Because you wanted to _shoot me_.”

“Rhys…”

“No! Don’t speak! That changed everything, John.” The alpha shut his mouth as he saw tears forming at the corner of the mismatched eyes. He didn’t want to see Rhys cry. “I understand there’s something you can’t tell me, I can feel it every time you’re looking at me. I think you’ve lost something, someone, and the rage is eating you from the inside.”

 _How fucking could he…_ Jack loathed this conversation, his anger boiling, but he let the man talk.

“I’m okay to deal with that, but I want something in exchange and honestly, a large apartment doesn’t seem that much of a deal.” Stated Rhys. “That’s it. That’s my only rule. You stay yourself and I get to _pretend_ to be living the life I’ve always wanted.”

No way, Jack would never agree with that! It was manipulation and he wouldn’t fucking let Rhys wi-

“-you would accept me? Accept to deal with what I might try to do to you again? And all I’ve to do, is to give you a fucking key to the top, right kitten?”

It seemed too easy! _Wait what?_ Why did the eventuality of Rhys accepting all of it make him feel more excited than when they were exploring each other with kisses.

“Well I-I think… It’s worth it. _You’re worth it_. John.”

The omega was blushing. _Fucking Dumbass!_ But Jack didn’t want to ruin everything by pointing out how damn stupid the omega sounded. Of course, he was worth it! He was Handsome **_goddamn_ ** Jack! 

“Oh! And I’ll need a free week very soon.” Rhys added, snapping his fingers in a snarky way, just to tease the Alpha’s anger.

“You told me once you didn’t want to ask for too much? I’m sure I’ve heard you saying that before, kiddo.”

“That was before you tried to kill me.” Assured Rhys who honestly was scared to ask for too much but, he had too. He _deserved_ it, and knew it was his only shot. “It’s okay if you can’t get the week, I’ll take a suppressor. Too bad, it would've been funnier to enjoy my new place a whole week with you and well… _My heat_.”

The last part came out like a whisper. _This fucking omega_ … He was biting his lips, exposing his bounding gland and looked so damn innocent.

“Yeah okay, I’ll see what I can do. Maybe tomorrow.” Promised John, closing the space between them to capture Rhys’ lips with his.

The younger man moaned into the kiss right before breaking it. His eyes were half closed, trickles of saliva were left on his lips, and his scent got stronger. Which is why his next words took John by surprise. 

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“I’m sorry? Daddy wants you fucking now.”

“Nope, my apartment first.”

That was a high level of manipulation there!

“Call me suspicious, John, but I’ve the feeling you could fuck me here and never call me again. And so, you wouldn’t have to give me what I want. I don’t take risky chances.”

“I’d never do that!” The lie was so huge he thought Rhys would slap him. “Come on Rhys-baby. You don’t want daddy’s cock right now.” Jack breathed, trying to reach for the omegas waist. Rhys let out a small whimper.

“Of course, I want it! But that’ll be better tomorrow in…”

“In your new apartment, okay. I get it.” Jack laughed. Weird because he knew he should’ve been only frustrated. “So, what do we do now?”

“You walk me back home. I’ve the feeling you’ll call me at an early hour tomorrow and I need to sleep.”

Jack nodded, accepting this. He had the weird feeling, this wouldn’t be the first time this damn dumbass omega would win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Feel free to tell what I thought about it.  
> Sending loooove to everyone.


	5. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we smut. ENJOY!! ;p

“I should find myself a sugar daddy!” Vaughn exclaimed as he walked inside the apartment, eyes wide open. It was spacious, luxurious, and the view to the Casino was astonishing.

Rhys held the card key in both his hands pressed against his heart. He had expected something beautiful, but it was even better than everything he could’ve dreamed of!

Intimidated by what was now his home, he followed Vaughn from the hall to the living room full of expensive furniture.

Every little object there cost a way more than anything he had ever owned. Mostly the magnificent portrait of Jack above the fireplace, and Rhys could bet this portrait was imposed in every room in this building. Not that it bothered him, it was even a plus.

Vaughn walked to a door near the large windows and stepped outside. The view was even more impressive from the balcony. “And so, John is a doppelganger like Tim? How is that possible?”

“He’s a fan and is rich. I think he wants to be Handsome Jack.”

“Yeah, a rich dude who agrees to change his face and let his past live behind him, bet he wants to be Handsome Jack. Not saying Jack is insane but… No, I’m totally saying that.”

Rhys shushed his best friend. Here wasn’t the place to talk shit about the CEO.

“I-I think John wants to forget about his past, that’s why he pretends to be someone else.”

“And that’s a _norma_ l thing to do.”

Vaughn found it hard to not be sarcastic. Somehow, he hated the guy who already hurt his best friend. And the man who was now isolated him in this huge building to be what, his sex toy? Of course, he kept all of this to himself.

He didn’t want to hurt Rhys and would always be there for him no matter what.

“He isn’t like you think, not all the time.” Rhys assured his bro. The beta nodded but couldn’t stop himself from frowning. “No, seriously. He wants someone to be there for him. And honestly, I’m glad to be that person. Don’t know how much time it’ll last, I refuse to even think about it, but this situation is great for me.”

“Then it is for me!” But Vaughn would keep an eye on that John. “Hey, if I spit from here, think it can hit someone below?”

Rhys shrugs, there was only a way to know…

After an hour of doing every stupid stuff a kid would do on the balcony, they got back inside and visited every one rooms.

Rhys’ belongings were in his bedroom, bots had packed it in the morning, and some surprise were on his bed. Every type of lingerie he’d dream of, along with some accessories such as handcuffs.

“A very charming man, indeed. Doesn’t seem like a perv’ at all.” Commented Vaughn. Only then, Rhys noticed the gifts and blushed.

Embarrassed, he shoved everything in the large closet where more suits than he had ever seen in his life were stored!

Rhys and Vaughn spent a moment looking at them, impressed by their quality. All were from expensive brands. _John wasn’t kidding._

He couldn’t wait for tonight.

John was a busy man. He left Rhys a long text -a few lines but coming from this alpha it was a lot- to say he was sorry, but they would see each other later. Honestly, when a Hyperion employee handled him the key for his new place, Rhys forgave John for not being the one visiting it with him. The alpha managed to get him what he wanted, and so fast!

“’Sure, you don’t want me to negotiate with John? This would be funnier with you around. And… Since I left my parent’s home, I’ve never lived without you.” Rhys knew he could get the doppelganger to say yes.

“Nope! I love you bro, but I don’t want to be in the middle of… this.” Vaughn pointed to the lingerie now stored in the closet. “But I now have a VIP pass, such as Ember and Tim, and we’ll come visit you often. When John isn’t there. Or when he has clothes on.”

Vaughn wasn’t completely comfortable with this whole situation, but Rhys couldn’t blame him, it was all new and a little bit weird. Mainly because Rhys wouldn’t have accepted that if the man didn’t look like Jack in the first place.

He didn’t know much about John, _and John only_ , without him acting like Jack. But so far, he loved what he had seen hidden behind the mask. And he couldn’t wait to learn more.

Maybe it was a bit dumb, but he loved the new suits more than anything. It meant they would give another try to have dinner together, and maybe John would agree to take him out during important Hyperion events?

Vaughn stayed until 8pm then left for the apartment he now shared only with Ember. He wanted to have some good sleep since not everyone had free days as Rhys! It was already a miracle he got one in the last minute to help his bro. Lately, Pretty Boy acted more sympathetically with the beta.

As soon as he left, Rhys took a shower and got himself ready for John.

Nervous, he took one of the suits and chose to wear it without the vest. He wanted to look fancy, but not too much, now wasn’t the time to show his pretentious side. And even if the money was good, he didn’t want to give John’s impression he accepted his tempers just for that. 

“That ass!” Rhys commented for himself as he saw his reflection in the bedroom’s mirror. Now wonder why John wanted him to wear that! *****As he looked at himself, Rhys noticed his left eye lightening and smiled. It worked so well! Not even a second later, he opened the text John had just sent him.

**_J sent (received):_ **

_Daddy’s here._

His heart skipped a beat, was he ready? They both knew what was about to happen, they both wanted it. So much that Rhys became nervous.Chewing on his lip his mind wondered: _Would he be good enough?_

As much as the idea of helping John’s out with his rage, going to dinner with the man and even listening to him was great, he couldn’t forget he was there for sex.

What if he was just okay? If John ended up thinking it was too much expense for just an average fuck.

He heard someone knocking at the door tearing him from his thoughts. As soon as he opened the door, he forgot about his worries.

John smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. He pressed a kiss on his cheek as if they were already a couple.

“I knew it’d suit you! But I have the feeling, ya could wear anything Kitten!”

Rhys blushed. It was nice to hear John giving a compliment so casually.

The alpha stepped inside and took a deep breath of Rhys’ scent. He missed it. He itched to steal something from the omega just so he could feel relaxed at work. Steal because he definitely was NOT going to ask. He didn’t want the omega to know he was so addicted to his scent.

“It’s Vaughn scent.” Explained Rhys who thought the alpha was silent because of this.

“I know.” John turned to face the nervous man in front of him. “It’s our place now, you don’t have to explain yourself to anyone. Not even me.”

Rhys nodded happily. “Sorry, it’s just… such a great gift!”

“A gift kiddo? More like someone manipulated me to get this.”

“That’s true.” Rhys shrugged his shoulders. “But you owed me that, daddy. And now I’ll be a good boy and show you I deserve to be here.”

That confidence seemed to come from nowhere, that was the effect the alpha had on him.

“How so?” Jack closed the space between them. Both of their scents were stronger, the excitement could be smelled in the room. “How will you show me?”

John’s voice had a deeper tone, it was almost shaky.

“In many different ways. With handcuffs, panties, a harness… As it pleases you daddy.”

Rhys’ hands were both on John’s ass. “But honestly, right now, I’d love to sit on your cock and ride you.”

“Such a naughty boy. I really need to teach you how to talk in front of y… an alpha.”

_Your? Did he almost say that? Hell, never!_

But Rhys didn’t notice, he laughed at the whole alpha thing. True that John was older than him and was probably used by those older ways to talk. Nonetheless, it turned him on.

“John, please. I’ll be good now…” Pretended Rhys as he pinched John’s ass.

The omega stole a kiss, moaning when the other man slid a finger along his ass. John knew the real fun started now. It should’ve been like that yesterday if he hadn’t lost time with the restaurant. But at least, he now had Rhys living closer to him. And the idea of Rhys being there… It was exciting. Almost as much as his idea. 

“Your pants kitten, pull them down.” John commanded. “I need to spank you for your attitude yesterday.”

Rhys’ breath quickened. John’s hands were now under his clothes, one stroking his back while the second slowly slid inside his pants.

“Daddy.” He moaned as the man firmly grabbed one of his ass’ cheeks.

“Obey Rhysie, or I’ll have to spank you more.”

Closely looking at John, Rhys did as he was told. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them down to reveal black boxers stripped by yellow lines. It was some expensive Hyperion underwear.

“I see someone found my little gift.”

“It was Vaughn.” Rhys laughed. “He said you were a pervert.”

“And he was right.”

John moved his hand to cup Rhys’ crotch. The burning desire to completely discover this body made him nervous. A surprising thing really, Handsome Jack is never nervous! Even less when it comes to sex. But the scent… That mysterious smell between the vanilla and sugar, it grew to the point of making Jack shiver.

_What the hell was it? And why was it so strong suddenly?_

“You alright, John?”

John’s heart skipped a beat, the way this omega looked at him was enough to make him fully hard.

He promised everything was alright and then pressed his tongue between the two cute lips, fucking Rhys’ mouth as too imitate what he was about to do to him.

“Now let’s see what you’re hiding, kitten.” With his thumbs, John slid the boxers down.

Rhys’ was hard, precum sparkling at the head of an impressive cock. He shaved his pubic hair recently, as _someone_ wanted to look perfect for him.

“You won’t touch me daddy?” Rhys had a little pout, a face hard to put on as the excitement made his voice shake.

John teased his fingers under Rhys’ balls and rubbed them.

“Not too bad…” John pretended to be uninterested. “Now your shirt.”

Rhys shook his head, playing with John’s hair. “No. I want a better compliment. Praise me John, or I’ll touch myself in front of you and you won’t be allowed to do anything but watch.”

_The little brat!_

“Bet you’d like that.” John was sure this man would’ve loved to see that scene play out. He ,ade a mental note to have Rhys touch himself on camera as he was at work… Yep, they would need to do that!

Rhys smiled shortly before repeating himself. He licked John’s lips and started to grind himself against the man’s hand. “Daddy, don’t you want to fuck me?”

Jack swallowed, _why was it so impossible to resist?_

“You look… Too good for me.”

“Don’t lie, just be honest.” Rhys had eyes. He could see how the alpha was far superior to him. They were in different categories!

“I’m not Rhys. Look at you...with me, a doppelganger? It’s like a waste of potential for someone as hot as you. You would make Handsome Jack kneel for you.”

Rhys moaned loudly and kissed the doppelganger as a first reward. The second was to finally get rid of his shirt.

He revealed his pale body completely, John’s hands still on him.

The tattoos looked even better once all the clothes were removed, a nice touch of blue and black on the porcelain skin. Rhys’s nipples were hard, and it made John smile to see the omega didn’t get the left nipple tattooed. Understandable! And honestly, John thought it was incredibly attractive.

The cyborg blushed when the man’s eyes landed on his shoulder. Rhys still had scars, and he was a little anxious it would turn off the doppelganger as they were so exposed under the apartment’s lights. With his tiny gesture from his head, John made Rhys faces him again. The warm smile stretching the mask made Rhys’ heart run.

“The most beautiful thing I’ve seen in ages. Jack would totally fuck you over his desk and forget about statues.”

That was enough, the omega pressed their lips together and started to undress John. He wanted the man inside him, wanted to pant under his thrust and feel the stronger fingers marking his hips, bruising his skin. 

Soon, the vest and John’s first layer of clothes were on the floor. The omega could feel slick running down his thighs. So could John who moved the hand grabbing the ass’ check closer to the omega’s hole.

He slowly drew circles around the entrance and only touched it with the tip of his fingers while the omega begged him to press them inside.

“Please, please John. I want your thick fingers, please. Give them to me.”

John loved slutty Rhys, and he wanted to please him, but he had to teach him some things.

“I’ll give them to you. But first, your punishment for being so mouthy.”

Rhys gasped. As John spoke, the man quickly slid a finger inside and slowly pulled it out.

“Okay daddy, teach me how to be a good boy.”

They kissed a long minute before John decided it was time to have some real fun with the brat.

John sat in a large chair and gestured at Rhys to come. Instead of placing himself bent on John’s knees, Rhys sat face to face with the man, his legs spread over John’s.

“I want you to feel my cock against you while you punish me.”

Jack felt hot as he almost came in his briefs. The words, that voice, Rhys was a very surprising man and he _loved_ that. He liked him a little less since Rhys kept his socks on but honestly, it held nothing against the way he gasped and moaned when Jack pinched one of his nipples with his teeth.

“Remember the safe word baby boy?”

“Yes daddy.”

John moved tracing his fingers across Rhys’s ass. “Proud of you Rhysie. 

The first spank was soft, more of a warning that it started. Rhys adjusted his position. The clumsy dude almost fell but John was there to stop him.

Spanks were fun, but the idea of seeing Rhys in pain felt terrible. _Funny he remembered how many times he tried to kill him already._

The second and third spanks made Rhys moans, he closed his eyes and pressed himself against John. His erect cock twitched against John’s torso.

The alpha spanked him again and again. Harder every time as he wanted the pretty cheeks to turn red.

Rhys’ ass did turn a dark shade of red, and stings replaced the feeling of the fingers spreading his ass’ cheeks after every spank.

The next one hurt for real, and the omega chose to let it know to the alpha. “Oh! Jack.” He hummed, panting.

“Good boy.” John moved to press a kiss on the ass but changed his mind and kissed the erected cock. “Daddy’s proud of you.”

Rhys sat down on John’s lap and moved to have the head of Jack’s clothed cock near his hole.

The slick was hot, welcoming and Jack moved in rhythm. Soon, the head penetrated inside the omega’s tight hole.

“Fuck, Rhys!”

He could fuck him with his clothes on?! Now that was a good sign for how open minded the man was.

“That’s it, fill me up daddy.”

Rhys moved like a stripper giving John’s a very intimate lap dance, taking the thick cock a little bit more inside him as he rubbed his own on John’s body. His fingers pulled at the alpha’s hair, moving the masked face until John would finally look at him in the eyes and not staring at his body.

The omega went to get his kisses. “You’re going to take me so good during my heat, I hope to explore every room of this apartment with you claiming me.”

John thrusted harder, in need to feel more, to have the omega nicely wrapped around his cock.

“Hope we’ll play with my toys too. My body will be completely yours, so will yours when your rut will come.”

Honestly? Jack hadn’t even thought about it! It had been so long since he hadn’t had someone who wasn’t paid to help him out with that. It made him desire to keep the omega around even more. And right now…

“Rhys… You take… something? For eh…” It was admitting he couldn’t resist, and it felt wrong. It was supposed to be the omega begging, the omega wanting, _needing_.

“Yes. Now shove your big cock inside me daddy.”

John moved from Rhys’ hole fast, sliding his briefs to the side and grabbing his cock to guide it right at Rhys’ entrance again.

“Ready kitten?”

“Yes.”

He pressed himself all the way inside, feeling the slick and something else making the tight ass open. He glanced at Rhys’ in surprise and the omega chuckled seductively. John would’ve felt frustrated, but that cute little laugh was everything.

“I did a little prep before you came to John. Think I could’ve taken you raw?”

“Little slut.” Whispered John who couldn’t help but join the laugh.

“You’ve no idea John. I’ll be the end of you.”

Rhys fucked himself harder on the alpha’s cock, he moaned the name until screaming it. 

His body tensed when John moved a hand between them and pumped his dick.

“Daddy, I want to come…”

John’s hand stopped to squeeze the base. “No, too soon kitten.”

Even begging with the eyes didn’t work. “Please daddy.”

The alpha let go of a soft laugh, mocking Rhys for his impatience. “Be a good boy, fuck yourself harder on my cock and then, maybe, I’ll let you come on my shirt.”

That was the only layer left on the alpha’s body, along with the briefs covering everything except for his cock buried inside the omega.

Jack loved that. Having some clothes on while the other man was completely naked for him. And what a sight! Rhys had an amazing body! He would need pictures of that, maybe he could even take some during the heat… Rhys would be covered in cum, slick, saliva and probably a few bruises. Of course, he needed to ask him for his consent before. Some omegas could say anything during their heat and the alpha wanted to be sure before starting a photoshoot!

“Fuck…” John held Rhys down on his cock and gave a thrust while filling the omega’s ass with his cum. It was sudden and felt amazing. “Come for me Rhys, I want to hear the noise you make when you cum.”

John only had to stroke the younger’s man cock once for him to come all over his hand and shirt. The moan was amazing, and the way he screamed this old name…

Panting, they stayed like that a minute before Rhys broke the silence.

“That was your first time.” Rhys wore a big smile. “And we did it in the living room, on a chair.”

“And who’s to blame here, eh? Rhysie?” John licked his fingers. He swallowed the cum covering them, all while Rhys looked at him. “But don’t worry, now we’re going to assault your bedroom.”

Rhys loved the idea but had other plans. “Hungry. We eat first. And then you fuck me against the window.”

“The window?” It surprised John a little.

“Yes. A great view, you hammering my prostate… I’ll never be closer to the top.”

John nodded then added something that turned on the omega again. “Maybe you were right baby boy. Baby, you’ll be the one to ruin me.”

The alpha moved too soon, leaving the omega to feel empty.

Rhys got off John’s legs and gave his ass a quit glance. He was red and could see John’s fingers printed where he held him open. That was incredibly hot. No need to be in heat, Rhys was hard again when he turned his back on John and headed to the kitchen. _Completely naked._

He ignored John’s call for him to put, at least, a shirt on.

“Baby boy… You want praise, is that it? Okay…” Jack sighed but did it with a smile. “You’re so stunning I can’t take my eyes off you. If we build statues of you, they would even take some attentions off the ones of Handsome Jack”

“ALL the attention.” Joked Rhys.

He winked at John, bent a little to grab a towel he didn’t need in the counter all while giving John’s the best view. Come and slick dribbling down his legs. 

When he lifted his body, the alpha was already behind him.

A large smile came to John’s lips as he saw Rhys’s erected cock. 

“Rhys… puts some clothes on or…” John pressed him against the counter. While giving kisses in the omega’s hair, he parted his cheeks and brushed the slick entrance with a finger.

A satisfied moan left his mouth as he saw arousal and cum spilling from his cute pink hole.

“John.” Rhys groaned at the sensation. The alpha was rubbing a few fingers at his entrance. “I’m so vulnerable, naked, alone in this big apartment… You wouldn’t take advantage of me?”

John kept moving his fingers, all while looking deeply into the omega’s eyes.

“Yes daddy, I want you to fuck me roughly in my kitchen.” Whispered Rhys, humming when John pressed his fingers inside him.

“Kitten? We’ll have to work on your language.” He liked the omega’s lips before pressing his face on the counter, his ass put on display.

He was lucky, he knew that, and wouldn’t let it go so soon. When he thought about it, a few days ago, he only wanted a quick fuck? He had had one, and it was far from enough.

Rhys gasped as John slowly penetrated him, holding his body against the kitchen counter with a hand pressed on his back.

“Don’t move, spread your legs for daddy.”

He did as he was told. “Like that? You like the view daddy?”

“You ask too many questions Rhysie. Close your eyes and appreciate the sensation.”

John rubbed the omega’s bounding gland and received a long and loud moan for that. He kept on going as he saw how much Rhys loved it and moved his hips to start a rhythm. Both knew it wouldn’t last long before they came. The overstimulation, their tiredness… But still, they went on and soon, the apartment was filled with moans and groans again. 

After a few rough thrusts, John pulled Rhys by the hair and manhandled him to gain access to his lips.

They kissed passionately while coming then hugged under the noises of panting. Both needed a break now.

They would order food, not like if one of them was in the mood to cook!

“John, I still want to do it against the window…Later.” Rhys wanted it so much, but he could barely breathe. Tears of satisfaction and happiness ran down his cheeks. John brushed them off, smiling and feeling intense sensation under those mismatched eyes.

“Yeah I know. The night is only starting. Feel like your heat will be a challenge for me, horny boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it haha! Finally! ;D  
> Thanks for reading it! Thanks for the support! MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE!!   
> And Thanks [ Aly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_writes101/works) for proofreading this!!


	6. Kill an omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! Sorry for the long time!

Jack took off his mask while walking to the large window. Just a minute, he told himself, just the moment to appreciate the night.

It was calm in this building, unlike there, in the casino’s streets. He sent more loader bots before joining Rhys, just so there were less chances for him to be called. Of course, he received a few messages and had to manage some things, but Rhys didn’t even question what he was doing with his echo when they ate together.

The kid was now sleeping, hair messy and a few hickeys could be seen on his neck. Jack placed a cover on h is naked body when he fell asleep before they could even take a shower, not because he didn’t like the view, but in case Rhys would’ve felt cold.

They did it three more times, one while facing the window, and two in the bed. Right after they had watched a movie. A Handsome Jack Movie, of course.

Rhys ate all the popcorn without noticing it, too much into the action. He thought he was watching Handsome Jack when really, it was Tim for most parts.

Now Rhys couldn’t guess that. Tim had signed a contract and couldn’t tell anyone for some of the movies, and Jack pretended to be the actor so no, Rhys couldn’t have guessed he was watching a friend while the real Handsome Jack was holding him.

Watching him sleep made Jack feel great. The omega looked so peaceful, way more than at their first “date”. His safety was now assured, except for Jack’s office in Helios, there wasn't a safer place to be in.

This apartment was supposed to be used by Nisha when she would’ve come to visit the Casino. Yet, She died. Just like everyone else.

_ Or almost everyone else…  _ Someone knocked at the door. Couldn’t be many people at this time, probably just one of Rhys’ friends wanting to spend the night in that castle.

Wearing suit pants only, Jack fixed his mask and slowly walked to the door. He didn’t know what he would say, probably something along the lines “Rhys is busy, get the hell out of here.” But when he opened the door, he faced someone they both knew.

Timothy seemed surprised. He frowned and then stuttered, trying to cat ch his words: “Jack? Why are…”.  _ Wasn’t Rhys supposed to live here? Did he knock at Jack’s door accidentally? _

The tower was big but there weren’t many apartments here, only a few for important guests. Idiots from other companies, well, Jack would kill if they refused to sign a contract.

The fully dressed alpha narrowed his eyes and began to smell the scent coming from the apartment. _ No, not from the apartment. The scent was on Jack and… _ “Did you bang my friend Rhys?”

Shocked, the real doppelganger stepped back, both hands on his mouth and eyes wide open.

“Stop yelling.” Commanded Jack.

“Stop yelling? Are you for real Jack? Is it the reason you didn’t want me to see my own friends?”

Timothy felt mad, to the point he didn’t care to confront Handsome Jack. “I-I don’t understand?! Rhys messaged me to say he was dating a doppelganger. He also said we needed to talk, and I find you here? What’s happening.”

Jack shrugged his shoulders, acting like he didn’t care. “None of your business TimTam.” But Timothy wouldn’t let go. “No. Tell me what’s happening? Do… Do you…”

An answer came to Timothy’s mind, but it didn’t make sense. “Do you pretend to be a doppelganger when you’re with Rhys?”

Something changed in Jack’s expression, Timothy understood he was right. “You do? WHY? Rhys is obsessed with you, why lie?!”

Nope, it didn’t make sense at all! But it was happening, Timothy could see it in Jack’s face. “You know what, I don’t even want to know the reasons, I’m going to tell Rhys and end this twisted situation.”

Jack smirked. “Yeaaah but I don’t think so. And you better stop talking to me like that, otherwise, I’ll see you crushed into my compactor.”

“Jack, I’ll tell Rhys. I’m sorry but he needs to know who he's sharing his bed with.”

The CEO, and most evil man Timothy knew, stopped him from entering the large hall.

“Okay… But only because it’s you, if you keep that little secret, I promise to erase your debts. In a year. Only one year here, and you’re free.”

Timothy went silent for a few seconds. Tempting, but how to know if Jack wasn’t lying. Again.

“No. I won’t betray my friend.”

He tried to walk inside but Jack grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the wall. “Fine, go inside and tell Rhys. I don’t care. But once he’ll know the truth… Guess what I’ll do with that stupid, useless, omega. It’s been some time since I have strangled life out of one of those weak little things. Do you remember the last time I did? How many times did it take me once the bounding gland drilled under my nails? Huh, TimTam?”

Timothy could remember everything, the scent in the air that very day, when the universe seemed about to collapse. All creatures around could smell it. The despair of the omega dying from the hands of an alpha who had ‘accidentally” made them their mate in the process of killing them…

No one deserved to die like that, but Jack had his reasons and Timothy didn’t feel like contradicting him that day.

“Y-You wouldn’t do that to him…” What did he know? Why was Jack doing what he was doing? It didn’t make sense. Something in Jack’s eyes seemed different; intriguing and terrifying. Been a while since he hadn’t seen him so full of rage.

“Do what to who?”

The voice surprised both men.

Rhys was in the doorway, looking at them with incomprehension. As he wore Jack’s clothes, his briefs and shirt, none of the alphas smelled his scent getting closer to them.

Jack let go of Tim quickly, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smiled at Rhys. 

“Business kiddo. I would like to tell you, but Handsome Jack would need to kill you after.” He joked before flashing a stern look at Timothy. “Right TimTam?”

It seemed to amuse Rhys, or it was just a show at John who made him smile. Anyway, Timothy didn’t want to turn the smile into a tortured grin as Jack would strangle him.

“Yep Rhys, just doppelganger stuff.”

“Okay… Well, I’m going back to bed, so if you both want to talk in the hall instead of here…” He kissed John on his cheek and whispered that he couldn’t wait for the man to join him.  “Hey Tim, maybe you can come visit tomorrow. I’d love to show you what I can do with my new eye!”

“Count on me.”

Rhys left, but it wasn’t until he closed the bedroom door that Jack talked again. “Forget about that. You- you don’t get to see Rhys.”

Timothy crossed his arms, worried. “I won’t tell him. unlike you, I actually care about him.”

“Too late. Goodbye Timothy.” Before closing the door, Jack added: “If I see you replying to his messages, or near him, I swear, he’ll die like Lilith did.”

He closed the door and walked to the bedroom. The memories were painful, so much that the rage was still boiling inside him.

Any other time, he would have shot someone to feel better, but there was no one here except from Rhys. He sat in bed, looking out the window above it. “Hey John, you think we can take a ship and just do the tour of the Casino?”

At a silence response, Rhys frowned and turned to see John standing near the bed.

“John?!” Rhys quickly stood up from the bed and joined the alpha. It was exactly like two days ago, the alpha seemed about to commit a murder. “I’m here. Everything is fine, okay John? I promise I didn’t listen to what you and Tim were talking about. I know your job is important and I’d never do that. John?”

Rhys was worried, Jack knew that, but he couldn’t stop the rage and kept a smirk on his face. He could remember the past too well and now that he’d everything… He had nothing to focus on to distract himself from the hate. Pandora? His. Hyperion? His. Vaults? Already open a few…

No nemesis anymore. None he wanted to desperately see dying after all the horror he suffered from.

He placed a hand on Rhys’ shoulder, and moved his fingers slowly. How would it be to feel this omega dying under his bare hands? He was a problem, right? He manipulated him, hacked the casino…

This… It was Nisha’s place.

One of his fingers rubbed the bonding gland, such a soft piece of skin he could pierce. Such a pretty thing he could ruin.

“It feels good. When… When you do that.” The omega closed his eyes and cuddled the man everyone else would’ve tried to run away from.

Rhys needed to sooth the alpha, but the contact distracted him.

“John…” He whispered. A bit dazed by the nice feeling of having this alpha doing that to him. Funny, many tried before but it only caused him discomfort.

Now, feeling it made him feel so good he could’ve fell asleep right away.

“I-I promised you I would be there when y-you act all creepy and I will. But I need you to take care of me. Of my heat.”

Jack hugged him, fingers still rubbing the bounding gland. He could crush the omega’s body so easily, put this mouthy low worker back to his place…

“J-Jack? You can do that for me?” The omega used the safe word, funny how it seemed more useful when they weren’t having sex.

“Yes, kiddo. I can.” He answered without even thinking.

“Great. But if you think the heat becomes too much for you, please give me a suppressor. Okay? You can’t leave me alone, and you can’t… can’t hurt yourself while I'm in heat.”

Suddenly, Jack became able to think properly again. “Suppressor? No. Not when you’re in heat. It’s dangerous.”

“Not as much as if you leave me alone. I knew you were busy but it’s 4am and you still have work! I have zero control of myself when on heat, maybe I’ll interrupt you again during some secret conversations and...”

“I’m sorry.” Simply said Jack before he added: “I won’t leave you alone, and I won’t reject you. Even if I’ve some work to do.”

Rhys considered the words, smirking. He took a moment before agreeing.

“Good. Because I want your cock inside me all week.”

“All week?”

“Isn’t it what I said? Unless you…” Rhys bit his lips but wasn’t sure if he could keep on going. John was that kind of so impressive alpha, he thought he could react like one of his exes.

John brushed Rhys’ bonding gland softly, even though he was now getting tired, he needed to hear the whole sentence. “Talk kitten, daddy wants to know.”

“I… Maybe you could ride me. Once?”

John smiled widely, surprised. “You never told me anything about it. That’s why we should’ve talked first, before you jumped on my clothed dick!”

Rhys huffed and snuggled into John’s arms. _ If this wasn’t the best place to be!  _ Even better than wrapped in those expensive sheets.

John suddenly lifted him off the floor and placed him in the bed. “Now we sleep. little spoon. Before you turn into a needy version of yourself… A needier version.”

He held the omega tight against his chest, taking a deep breath of his scent as soon as he felt asleep. Did he look ridiculous in doing that? Anyway, he didn’t want Rhys to know about the strange power he had on him.

Jack felt great, like if he hadn’t been mad only an hour ago. Hugging the other man, feeling his warm body against his, heart beating in his chest… And the fact Rhys still hadn’t showered and had a bit of his own scent on him, it had something magical.

Could he do it? Not kill Rhys? Not leave him alone?

He wasn’t sure, but he promised and knew how much this very promise was important to the omega.

The thing he so wanted to claim, now looked more like a challenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, we jump into the heat hehe 
> 
> Thanks [ Aly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_writes101/works) for proof reading this !!!! <3


	7. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone need to start punching me when I'm late to update! So sorry everyone! Enjoy this smutty chap!

Rhys had prepared different outfits on his bed, analyzing his choices as he brushed his teeth vigorously.

Only oversized shirts, and large pants. Exactly what an omega needs while in heat.

“Like you’re going to wear clothes!” Joked John from the bathroom.

Rhys pouted. That man probably spent his entire rut completely naked!

“Are you done? I need to do my hair…” Complained Rhys. He understood John not wanting to show him what was under his mask, _which peaked_ _his curiosity_ , but he needed to do his hair before his heat began.

He was beyond nervous and had probably sent over 100 messages to Vaughn since he woke up. Of course, he also felt excited, but what if John couldn’t keep up? Did he trust him enough to entrust his whole life to this alpha?

“Yeah you can come in cupcake. I just…” John couldn’t finish his sentence before the omega’s arms were already around him. 

“Rhys…” He sighed.

The omega looked at him like he didn’t know why John seemed annoyed.

“I won’t just enjoy what’s between your legs… I’ll cuddle you, kiss you, force you to bath even if you bite me.” John remembered everything Rhys told him about his last heat. “I’ll only serve you your favorite food, take care of your cybernetics, contact your friends and most important… I’ll speak with you.”

Rhys felt relieved to hear this.

“And I won’t leave you alone one second. Promise. Hero never lies.” Jack glanced at Rhys over his shoulder, he liked the smile but wasn’t sure about the thing he noticed in his eyes. “Rhysie? If you want to wait until the next heat, there’s no problem kiddo. I won’t get rid of you just for this. We’ve plenty of heats to look forward to.”

Rhys’ eyes widened. Plenty of heats? Now that helped put him at ease.

A large smile across his face as he went and kissed John like there were no tomorrow.

“Hey, save some for your heat thirsty boy.”

Jack knew he made a mistake by using those words… this heat… was just for a single moment. Then it would be time to get back on Helios and life would become normal again. Boom. No more omega to steal all his attention.

But right now, he wasn’t into breaking Rhys’ heart.

“You’re right.” Rhys replied as he finally finished brushing his teeth. “I’m going to play a video game as we wait, you want to play with me?”

“Nah, I’m fine kiddo. Go, have fun.”

Jack needed time alone because if Rhys was still nervous, so he was!

Wouldn’t it be fair to finally reveal his identity? Doing it right before the heat somehow seemed like a good idea. Rhys could still change his mind and wait. Yet, wasn’t it too late since he already was deep into that sugar daddy thing?  Yeah... no. He brushed the idea of his mind again. Telling the truth would end it all, and probably not in a good way for Rhys…

Jack joined him to play after he had consulted his Echo. Everything was going fine, and he could give Rhys some more quality time. The moments they shared were without sexual implications, beside a few kisses and spank when one or another stood up to go eat something or needed to use the toilets.

To their surprise the day passed, and no signs of heat had shown.

Rhys counted the days since the last one, a heat he cancelled with high dose of suppressors, and the result were clear, it should’ve started already.

“Maybe I took too many suppressors those past years… Maybe I’m broken!” He panicked while John read the information leaflet Rhys had left on the counter near the suppressor he used.

John read every word silently, glasses sat on the brim of his nose. Something Rhys would’ve find very sexy if he wasn’t freaking out. 

“Imagine! The hell, I’m too young for this…”

“Calm down, kiddo. You’re too stressed, that is all. Give yourself a break. Go take a bath while I cook something for us.”

“A bath? That’s your best idea?!” Panicked Rhys who was quickly soothed by John’s hand kneading his back.

“I’m an awesome alpha kiddo, expert in omega.” Lied Jack. “Bath, now. Try to relax.”

Rhys disappeared in the bathroom, a pout on his face. A part of him was worried for another reason, something he wouldn’t tell the alpha…  _ What if the contraception didn’t work when they did it yesterday? _

It was too fast… Unless?? No… Impossible. Even if the signs of a heat stopped after they did it.

He tortured himself mentally for a moment, not even thinking that John could have his own problems…

Jack put his glasses down, happy to have noticed how they didn’t bother Rhys at all. Was this making him look old? Anyway, not like he wanted to risk a surgery for his so beautiful eyes!

And if Rhys liked it…

He didn’t even have the time to correct his weird thoughts that a strange wave of heat passed through his body. Suddenly, his head felt heavy and his cock twitched in his pants.

“What the hell?” He wondered, opening his pants to take a quick look at his magnificent cock. It twitched again, and again… And then, went fully hard.

There was only one logical explanation to that, and Jack didn’t like it at all.

In rut? No, it didn’t make sense. Unlike other alphas, he could feel them coming. He was Handsome Jack and the hero Handsome Jack can see the signs of a closer rut.

What was this making him look like? A person like Timothy? Or like Rhys, an omega who couldn’t even keep a track on his heats? Ridiculous!

Okay, that wasn’t nice for the anxious man now nicely taking a bath, but Jack felt mad.

_And why now?_ He suddenly wondered. It was supposed to be Rhys’ moment, not  _ his _ ! It didn’t make any sense for the alpha who had the horrible feeling of losing control.

His body was shaking, his erected cock felt painful trapped in his clothes. Quickly, he removed them and started to work on taking the control of his breath again as he stroked his own erection. Even more important, he needed to take the control of his thoughts.

Rhys took up all the places in his mind.He wanted to be with this omega, no one else.

His instincts made him whisper the name he so wanted to scream. What was wrong with him? With  _ them _ ?

“John?” Rhys smelled the rut in the alpha’s scent and quickly came to help. A bath? Not when his alpha needed him. And the good thing was, he had already removed his pants and briefs.

“I-I’m fine Rhysie. Just a little… problem.”

Naked in the middle of the kitchen, rutting against his own hand, Jack didn’t even want to know what Rhys thought as he saw him!

“I’d call that a big problem!” Joked Rhys, walking toward the alpha who didn’t want to face him. “John? Y-You don’t want me?”

The omega felt even more worried than he was previously. Was  _ he _ the ‘little’ problem? Some alphas wanted a specific person with them.

A bit sad, he started to torture himself by overthinking the whole situation. 

This until the alpha grabbed his arm and kissed him roughly.

“Oh Rhysie, pumpkin… You’ve no idea how much I want you.” He confessed as he pulled away from those lips. “But if you think you’re hard to handle, you’ve no idea what it is like to deal with an alpha like me.”

Rhys frowned. Was this a challenge? His competitive side seemed to believe it.

Before Jack could tell more, Rhys knelt in front of him and took his erection in his mouth.

“Wow kiddo…” Jack wanted to stop him, since they didn’t have a talk about this, and he wasn’t sure to completely control himself around Rhys. “Cupcake you don’t have to…”

The omega moved fast, hands running on the alpha’s thighs, impossible for Jack to say more.

It felt so good, the alpha had to grab the kitchen counter to not fall.

Rhys licked all along the length as he sucked John’s cock, making the same dirtiest noises than when they were in the changing room in that store.

As he sucked heavily, hands now on John’s ass, he felt slick running down his own thighs.

Something changed in the air, giving Jack the furious need to pull on Rhys’ hair to check at something. One look on his face and he understood, the omega was on heat.

Jack smiled widely, now this was going to be interesting. He pressed his cock back inside of Rhys’ mouth and let him pick the pace.

The needy omega was made for this needy alpha, it showed by the way they moved their hands to take a hold on each other. 

“Wasn’t expecting you to like my cock so much.” Jack moaned, moving his hips in rhythm with Rhys. He was fucking his mouth like he fucked his ass earlier, slamming inside encouraged by the hands back at pinching his ass’ cheeks. “Second time you have dropped on your knees for it…”

Jack first orgasm was quick to manifest itself, as it always did when he came into rut. For the first time, he placed his hands on the counter and let his partner take care of this. He didn’t realize when it happened how much of a change it was for someone who liked to have all the control. 

“Swallow kitten, you know what daddy wants.”

Rhys did, watching John closely as he felt his cum going down his throat. Once done, Rhys opened his mouth to proudly show he swallowed it all.

“Good boy.” Jack didn’t have a second to breathe before he was hard again.  _ This fucking rut… _

He helped Rhys to stand up and kissed him while moving him around in the kitchen, the taste of himself on Rhys' lips. So deeply in need of him, Jack lifted Rhys to place him on the counter with ease. 

“Now Rhys, I need to know if you’re okay to help  _ me _ ? Really okay, I can be rough. I can be…”

Jack could barely talk, fingers changed into claws on the omega’s thighs and breath running off his mouth. His instincts were screaming: The omega with him was in heat, legs open in front of him to welcome his cock, unmarked and unmated!  But he wanted everything to be perfect with Rhys. Even if it meant having to run far from this apartment, naked and disoriented. One doubt in his mind, and he’d run from him. 

Rhys pinched John’s ass and wrapped his legs around the alpha’s torso to have him closer. “I want it. I want you to take me until you can’t walk.”

The omega could feel himself slowly falling in his heat… He loved that Jack asked, but goddamn if he wouldn’t rather have less talk and more fucking. 

Rhys gave Jack one of the condoms he left on the kitchen earlier, just in case his heat would’ve started anywhere and he would’ve tried to rid Jack of his pants as soon as he could've. The omega didn’t want to take any risk. Heat meant more chance for ending up pregnant and he knew for sure, he was not ready for that.

Shaking, Jack pulled it on. Something harder to do, as Rhys was sucking hickeys on his neck and moved as if to try and already have him inside. 

“You’re a brat, you know that Rhysie?”

He let go of a pleased groan as he finally had the condom on and penetrated the omega until he felt himself balls deep inside his tight ass.

“Is this what you wanted, baby boy? Having daddy to make you jump on his dick?”

He pulled off and slammed back inside, making Rhys cry out.

“Yes, more please. Fuck me harder daddy.”

Jack did it once again, holding Rhys in place by grabbing his thighs. They both moaned loudly.

“I’m a slut daddy, and I want to show you how grateful I’m for everything you’ve given me. Tell me when, and I’ll spread my legs for you.”

“ _ My _ slut, kiddo.” corrected Jack. “And haven’t I asked you to be careful with your language? A good boy doesn’t talk like that.”

“Sorry daddy, sorry.” Moaned Rhys, now holding Jack tighter against him. He could feel his first heated orgasm coming, surprised by a strange sensation in his bounding gland.

The sensation was close to a burn. He only found one explanation for that. It had been too much time since his last heat and his body wasn’t reacting too well. Though, it wouldn’t stop him from feeling the pleasure of sharing this special week with an alpha.

Jack forgot about the power game he wanted to play with Rhys and followed his movements. Both, incapable of controlling themselves, took a wild pace and weren’t long to scream each other name while coming.

“Fuck…” hummed Rhys, moving his hips again. Yep, it had definitely been time since the last heat! He knew how needy he’d turn out to be and the way John now rubbed his bounding gland didn’t help. It was like the alpha knew this place felt weird.

“What have I just said Rhys? No, don’t answer. It’s time for you to take your punishment.”

John kissed him after he spoke, and with his lips he showed Rhys the he did not need to be worried.

The alpha pulled off completely and threw the condom somewhere in the room, they could clean up later.

He moved his hand between Rhys’ legs and started to finger him.

“Daddy…”

“Not now kitten, daddy wants you to come again.”

In front of Rhys’ eyes, he wetted his fingers with the omega’s slick and pressed three fingers inside him. Rhys could take them without any problem after the sex they just had.

“No, no. Spread your legs wilder kitten. Don’t hide. Let me see how dirty you’re.”

“John.” Hummed Rhys, doing as he was told.

He watched as the fingers penetrated him, blushing under John’s gaze and words.

“Maybe you truly are a slut, look how well you take them. You should be ashamed with yourself kitten. And get rid of this shirt, time to expose your body.”

Rhys didn’t even consider arguing against John. It was so hot in here! And he loved being exposed by John like that. The man could turn him on so easily, ever since they first met.

“You like keeping a shirt on, kiddo. Why?”

“Not now daddy.” He closed his eyes as John added a fourth fingers. It felt amazing and yet, not enough. Couldn’t John just give him his cock and crush him under his body?

“Answer Rhys, be a good boy.”

The omega felt dazed, needy, so wet he could’ve sworn he took a shower and now he had to confess something to the man fingering him… Surprisingly, it wasn’t that hard.

“My scars, near my shoulder… I don’t like them.”

The alpha stopped a second. If Rhys didn’t like that on him, why would he accept the one Jack had right under his mask? It scared him, which was insane. Not like Rhys would see that some day! No way! Only Nisha did. She thought it was incredibly hot, but no one was like Nisha.

“But I love your scars, they make you look like a warrior.”

“John!” Now Rhys closed his legs and eyes as he came. When he opened them again, the alpha had a large smile and quickly kissed his lips.

“See? You’re such a good little omega. And so damn hot, I want you around me naked ALL day, get it kitten?”

Those words earned him a long groan from Rhys.

“Now we gotta grab some water and ruin your bed.”

That sounded like a plan!

Jack helped him to get down off the kitchen counter, spanking his ass as soon as he had the opportunity. Maybe not the best idea since Rhys turned and grinded himself against his leg.

__

_ Right, a heat! _ Any sexual gesture could lead to this. Not like it bothered Jack, but he didn't have a condom on right now so he needed to stay sane as he fought against his deepest alpha instincts…  _ which was telling him to slam inside the omega body without protection, him in rut and Rhys in heat… _ Whatever Rhys used as contraception wouldn’t work if that happened. And that… The idea of having another kid made him sick, yet he wouldn’t do anything in case it happened. That wasn’t his body.

Rhys stroking his hard cock brought him back in the room. 

“Rhys… We need to stay hydrated, kitten.”

“I’ll hydrate myself with your cum.”

John kissed the lips so in need of attention, slowly falling in the omega’s game.

“Kitten…”

He felt something being placed in his hand and found himself wondering when the hell did Rhys got the chance to grab another condom.

“As you wish!”

John moved so fast Rhys closed his eyes when he saw the floor getting too close to his face. No pain, John held him before he hurt himself in the fall.

“Spread and let daddy take care of you.”

John made him bend, exposing his ass while his face was against the floor.

He claimed him then and there, thrusting in his ass with a brutal pace that didn’t even seem good enough for the needy man who kept begging for more. He held him in the same position, enjoying the control he had on Rhys’ body while he ran for his second orgasm.

“Rhys! You’re so amazing…” He whimpered as he came, filling the condom.

The omega was soon to follow, dazed by the way John screamed his name and praised him until they finally stopped moving. 

“Fantastic kitten…”

They kissed, fighting to catch their breath when all they could think about was about doing it again.

After a few minutes of silence, Rhys joked: “Since we’re both hard, and alone, we should do a sword fight with our dicks.”

Jack burst into laughter, pressing as many kisses as he could in the omega’s hair.

“Later warrior, now let’s grab something to drink.”

And Rhys was soon moving against his cock again…

It took an incredible amount of time for them to finally move to the bedroom, where they fucked until Rhys finally fell asleep and Jack’s cock hurt.

The pain didn’t last long, not for an alpha in rut!

“Frickin omega…” Jack shouted when he was sure Rhys couldn’t hear.

He had so much energy, more than Jack had expected. Could that man stop surprising him?

Jack laughed softly. He hadn’t been this exhausted after sex since Nisha! Something he would never admit to the young man already having a way too much control on him.

Lay in the bed, where an entire toybox had been emptied, Jack enjoyed the silence of the night in his favorite building.

Or… No. He realized the thing he really enjoyed was to hear Rhys’ breathing right next to him. Protected from the outside world.

He smelled the scent, pressing his nose near the omega’s gland and felt his heart skip a beat. No way to find the last parfum coming from Rhys but it made him feel good.

Good enough to leave the bed.

Softly, he pulled covers on Rhys and walked to the kitchen. He cooked something as he had some time without anyone rubbing his erection on his legs! Or him, rubbing his cock on someone…

Blame it on Rhys. He could at least control himself before this omega came into his life!

They wouldn’t eat now, but he wanted to be sure to have that ready for when Rhys would wake up.

When he got back in the room, with the intention to sleep at least an hour, he found Rhys pleasuring himself with the dildo. It surprised him, of course, but he could deal with that.

One second was enough to press Rhys hard against the mattress, remove the toy and slam his big cock inside the needy omega.

“That’s it Rhysie, spread your legs wide for me. Now that’s my good omega.” Jack fucked him with more energy than previously, his rut taking over his body and somehow, his brain, again. A toy? No! Rhys deserved better than those things he bought him. “You want my knot?”

Rhys’ eyes widened, a bit less under his heated state he realized how much that question mattered. Knotting was an intimate thing and he had forgotten about this part of the heat. For John to ask him if he wanted it… 

“Y-Yes. Please. I want to be one with you.”

John moved differently, letting the ball of muscle grow as he pounded inside Rhys. The sex was incredible for them both as Jack’s cock changed for the knot to adjust inside of the sugar baby’s hole.

The omega traced the lines of his mask, taking deep breaths as he could feel it growing in his hole.

Now that was stressing, even in heat Rhys could feel it building in his chest. The last time he did that was years ago!

And now… That was with John. The so handsome John… 

He pulled the alpha by the hair and pressed their lips together, whimpering in the kiss as John knotted him.

“And look who’s coming under my knot…”

John’s smile was different, the alpha looked tired and yet, happier than he has never looked before with Rhys.

It made the omega feel proud of himself. The grumpy alpha smiled so nicely just for him.

A few seconds later, the alpha stopped as he couldn’t move his cock anymore. They were one, at least for the few next hours.

“Now will Rhysie finally have enough for tod-… Tonight.” Jack corrected himself as he saw it was far past midnight. It surprised him how the time passed without him even trying to take a short break for his job. The only break he had, he spent it doing something for his omega.

Maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised and proud as he had promised to do exactly that, but the alpha couldn’t stop himself.

“No. I want kisses. Less talk, more tongues!” Rhys commanded, giggling.

John rubbed his check against Rhys’ own and placed kisses on his tattoo. He sucked some skin near Rhys’ jaw and then whispered: “See? I can take care of you.”

Rhys nodded, falling asleep again.

More seriously,  _ Jack _ added: “I won’t leave you alone. I won’t make that mistake again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it! Feel free to tell me what you liked, what you expect to happen next... Ya know, everything!   
> As always, HUGE thanks to [ Aly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_writes101/works) for making this readable, don't forget to check her work. IT IS AMAZING!   
> Much love to y'all <3


End file.
